If You Only Knew
by MorganSill
Summary: After being changed into a vampire by Laurent, Bella [who was in isolation with herself] decided to return to high school. Surprise, Alice and Edward are there. She tries to run away, but seems she can't. [UPDATES COMING SOONREDOING ALSO?]
1. Chapter 1

_This is the fan fiction about Bella and Edward meeting 30 years after her becoming a vampire from Laurent. She still thinks that Edward doesn't love her... so she's obviously in pain. He's not doing so well himself. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own these characters, but... the personalites are a smidge different from Stephanie Meyers' doing... But other then that, she owns them. _

Chapter 1- Pain

Bella's POV;

I shook my head, trying to get the memories from coming--- it didn't help. The memories of Edward—my _only _memories played in my head. Oblivious to the pain it caused me. I knew what was coming—I curdled up in a ball, on the chair, waiting.

And they came... first the best ones, the ones that made me feel whole again, but those went down as fast as they appeared. The heartless ones, the ones that made me want to cry if I could, came. They lingered and then disappeared.

Everyday I had to do this, and even though it was always the same memories, I didn't come immune to the pain, it was like the first time I experienced them, and it hurt—_so_ much.

I sobbed tearless cries for it seemed 6 hours, but I looked at the clock on the wall and it was only 3. _At least I don't dwell as long now._ I sighed and looked around. My room vast, empty, expect for a chair and a dresser._ If only you knew._

Alice's POV;

I sat at my dresser, looking for a pair of socks, Rosalie's socks. _Geez, why does she want to wear them now? _"JASPER, do you know were Roses' socks are? Pink with the brown hearts on them…," I didn't finish.

_"Isabella Swan, please report to student services immediately."_

Jasper was at my side before I was finished. "What did you see? What's wrong, Alice? Alice?" I looked at him, concerned, sending calming vibes my way. I smiled—the first real smile in a _long _time. "Nothing, just found out where Roses' socks are." I smiled and turned around, opening the top drawer and picking them up. He didn't look convinced, but I already was out of the room.

* * *

Ehh, sorry if it's short, but it's just the beginning... Should be longer later on. Hope you enjoyed it I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer; I don't own the characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer does. Although I do own Elizabeth... but meh.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

Bella's POV;

I sighed and looked out the window. Students were milling around, waiting for the bell to ring. The school was visible from the parking lot. Windy High school… my new high school. I took another glance around the parking lot and noticed people were filling in. _I guess it's now or never. _I looked at myself in the mirror.

The girl that looked back at me had startling topaz eyes, with purple bags underneath them. Her skin was pale, as white as the snow around her--- it was beautiful. She no longer had the blush that came with having blood, but had a flush that came from hunting a few hours ago. Her hair was chocolate brown, and down to her shoulder blades. It was light and shiny. I sighed and stepped out of the car.

Nobody took notice to me, stepping out from the plain black car, the windows tinted so it looked like night. I held my bag while walking gracefully to the main office. A perk at becoming a vampire, I was no longer a klutz.

When I walked into the office, I took notice how it reminded me of Forks high. Even the secretary reminded me of dear old Ms. Cope. The memories of Forks made me want to go back to my house, and sob, but I couldn't. I had to finish high school once and for all.

I never did go back to school, this was my first time. I sighed and stepped forward, waiting for my turn. The girl in front of me looked about 18 with dark brown hair waving down her back. She had tan skin and was wearing glasses. It seemed she was arguing about wanting to go to a different level of English, but the secretary wouldn't let her. "Why not? I'm practically the smartest person in that class and all they talk about is books turned into movies." She was ranting to her. The secretary looked at her, and smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry but it's already full. A new student signed up for it yesterday," she explained while the girl looked at her with a glare.

The girl finally accepted she couldn't go in it and turned around. She was surprised to see me but kept her posture. _Whoa. She looks like those other students._

I was surprised at her thoughts but I just swiped them aside. _I wonder what other students? _I was curious, but not enough to tell her I could read her mind. I stepped aside so she could get by, and she was grateful… I didn't even have to read her mind for that.

_I wonder if she is related to them. She has the same eyes… _The girl was musing over me as I stepped up. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, and I'm a new student here…," I stopped talking because I heard the girls' thoughts. _Ahh! She took the English placement. _With that, she stormed out of the small office. I smiled and looked back at the Ms. Cope look a like.

"Oh yes, Isabella. We got the call from your mother yesterday and were able to fit you in a schedule that was very much like your last school." She was rambling on about the things my "mother" set when the bell rang. I looked up at the clock and it read 9:30 AM.

Elizabeth's POV;

I was surprised to see someone standing behind me. _Whoa. She looks like those other students. _I stared at her for what it seemed like an impossibly long time, until she stepped aside. _Ahh! I'm so embarrassed. _I walked to the door to get out of there, but still thought. _I wonder if she is related to them. She has the same eyes, and the same colour skin. _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her introduce herself to Mrs. Loss. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, and I'm a new student here…," I stopped thinking of how she looked at that moment. _Ahh! She took the English placement. _With that, I stormed out of the small office into the whirlwind of the snow outside.

* * *

They'll get more interesting and such later on. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer; The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight and New Moon. Although I do own this plot line, but not the characters.

* * *

Bella's POV;

I walked to my English class, feeling proud of myself. I switched my English class so the girl could go into it. _I'm not planning on going to college anytime soon anyways. _When I got to the class, the teacher looked at me for a moment and got me to sit down in the back. The students turned to look at me, and they were similar to the girls' thoughts—to my surprise. As I looked around during attendance, I saw the girl from the office.

She was peeking at me from the corner of her eye with a curiosity. _What's she doing here? She should be in the other class. _She turned around and waited for her name to be called, it turned out to be Elizabeth Paz.

I should've been in the other class, but I convinced Mrs. Loss, the secretary, to give the class to the girl that was just in there. She asked why and I lied that the class would be too hard. She looked at me for a moment, and smiled, but I heard her thoughts. _Aww, poor girl. She must have trouble at school. She isn't like the other ones that look like her. I wonder if she's there cousin or something._ I smiled tightly and waited for her to switch the class. When I asked her when the girl would be asked, she said later on in the day. I thanked her and left.

"Elizabeth Paz report to student services immediately please," the intercom shouted out. All the kids groaned at the sound and Elizabeth just looked plain confused. She looked at the teacher and she nodded to her. She gathered her binder and bag and stood up. _Gosh, I wonder what Mrs. Loss wants now. She already squished my dream of going in the other class…Although that wasn't entirely her fault. _At that thought, she looked at me, while walking out. I smiled at her and listened to the teacher talk about _A Series of Unfortunate Events._

"You see people, not all movies turned into books are perfect movies. That movie is a prime example. Although, if you want to learn words, read it." At that statement, it brought uproar to the class.

_Does she think we're 8? _

_We're in fricken grade 12, geez._

_Ahha! I learned new words with it._

The thoughts around the room didn't look bright, and I was pretty sure Elizabeth wasn't lying when she said she was practically the smartest in the class. As the classes thoughts settled down, I sat there and listened to the teacher. After 30 years of not being at school, anything is wonderful. Although I already knew what she was teaching me.

Just when she was going into an explanation about we should or not watch A Series of Unfortunate Events movie tomorrow, the intercom yet again crackled to life, making the whole class groan in unison.

"Isabella Swan, please report to student services immediately," the intercom blared, the second time in the same hour. I looked up in shock, _why the heck would I be called down there? I didn't do anything. _The teacher snapped me back out of my thoughts, "Isabella, please report to student services. You can bring your stuff because class is almost over." I looked up at her and the whole class was staring at me. _Great, they think I'm mentally unstable to respond to a message. _I stepped up, gracefully and picked up my backpack. I didn't say bye when I walked out.

Alice's POV;

"Hurry Edward! We don't want to be late for school," I shouted as I was bouncing down the stairs. Jasper was behind me, feeling the emotions I was feeling. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I just smiled. "It's going to be a good day Jazz," and I kissed him on the end of the nose. He looked even more confused and that made me laugh. "You'll see! Well, later on I mean." My energy was endless, and I couldn't wait to see my best friend. It's been 30 long years without her, and I knew today was going to be the day.

Edward's POV;

All I have to say is Alice's cheerfulness was irritating. _Can't she see I don't care if we're late for school? Does she even care? _I sat in the back of the English class thinking over my life, moping in other words, and ignoring Alice beside me. Just when the same was in 15 minutes the intercom blared out for a student to come to the office. I cringed at the loudness and wished for the solitude of my room--- but it didn't come.

So, I did what was second best. I thought of _my_ Bella. I knew she wasn't mine anymore, after that heart breaking afternoon, but I still liked to think it. _Especially since she ran off with another person after I left._ I flinched at the thought and wanted to leave this classroom filled with young students, and look for her. But Alice held me back. _Damn Alice. _

I remembered the afternoon I went back for Bella. It was a Saturday, and I knew she didn't work. I looked at her house for over an hour and then jumped into her room. Her scent was still there, and most of her stuff. I frowned at the memory and leaned my head against the desk. _She moved on, just like you told her too. _I wanted to hurt Alice at that moment, but the intercom buzzed again. I knew what was coming, and so was Alice, but this time she looked at me with happiness. _What the hell's wrong with her today? _Just then, the intercom blared a name I thought I'd never hear in a high school again—Isabella Swan.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it so far. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

Bella's POV;

When I walked outside into the snow, I knew what Elizabeth wanted. _Is she ever happy? I dropped a class for her._ When I got to student services, Mrs. Loss was sitting at her desk, and Elizabeth was standing in a stance near the desk. When I stepped in, Mrs. Loss looked at a loss of words, and looked up at Elizabeth. She didn't say anything, but I knew what she was thinking.

_Thinking she can just switch a class and let me take it! Like I'd let her do that… she wanted in that class too, and I can't take that away from her. _I looked at her, and she just glared at me. Her look didn't give anything away to what her thoughts were 'saying'. Mrs. Loss collected her words and finally stated out, "Elizabeth won't go in the English class." I stared at her for a moment and then crossed the little office in a second.

"And why does this concern me Mrs. Loss? I'm already settled in in Mrs. South's class. We're contemplating weather to watch A Series of Unfortunate Events or not." I stood back and stared at her. I put on my 'dazzle eyes'.

I took notice her thoughts and words were at a loss. This made me chuckle. I looked at Elizabeth and she was starting at Mrs. Loss. I heard an internal sigh and then _'this always happens whenever they look at her'._ They… It made me curious. At that moment Mrs. Loss collected enough thoughts to think, _just like him. _

Elizabeth's POV;

I stood in the small office, with Mrs. Loss waiting for Isabella Swan to show up. I knew she was going too. I heard the name being called on the intercom. "Elizabeth, why don't you just go into it? This morning you seemed eager enough, and now we have a place that you can go in." She looked at me, and I shook my head. "I'm not taking her spot Mrs. Loss. It's her spot. I can't just condemn her to Mrs. South's class. I wouldn't want _that_ on anyone," I finished. She stared at me for a moment and then replied, balancing her answer as well as possible. "Elizabeth, she gave up that class, because it would be too hard for her."

At that moment, Isabella walked in. Mrs. Loss stopped talking and looked at me. I looked at her and internally sighed. _Thinking she can just switch a class and let me take it! Like I'd let her do that… she wanted in that class too, and I can't take that away from her. _She was looking at me, and I just glared back. _She just ruined the spot. _At that moment, Mrs. Loss started talking, stating the obvious as always.

"Elizabeth won't go in the English class." I stepped back, not knowing what to expect, but all I could be was surprised when she walked up to Mrs. Loss, especially of what she did _after _talking to her. "And why does this concern me Mrs. Loss? I'm already settled in in Mrs. South's class. We're contemplating weather to watch A Series of Unfortunate Events or not." She stepped back and stared at her.

First off, I was surprised she actually enjoyed Mrs. South's battles aloud to wonder what movie to sit us in front of class, or just because of what she did to Mrs. Loss when she stared at her. She looked at with intensity in her eyes, like she knew she was going to get her way with it. I internally sighed and knew this would happen… it _always _happened.

Finally Mrs. Loss looked up from her daze and faltered a bit. "Elizabeth, would it be okay if you took the placement with Mr. Rose while Isabella goes to Mrs. South's class?" I looked at both of them and wanted to scream with the frustration. "Fine, but don't come to me when the class is too easy for you." I stormed out of the office, into the whirlwind of the weather outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters... though the personalites are different from Stephanie Meyers' creation, I still don't own them.

* * *

**Edward's POV;**

"Alice, let me go right now," I hissed through my clenched teeth. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "No Edward, you're not going to go see her. She's in the office for a reason." I looked at her and I wanted to hurt her. Although I know I'll never make it an hour if I did, Jasper would be on me in a second. I sighed and stopped trying to get up.

_Edward, you have to stay calm. She's at the school as a student._ I stared at her in disbelief. Bella a student? It can't be. She should already be 48, with a family, not in _high school._ I continued to stare at her. _Edward, listen. She was turned into a vampire, and ran away from home—and Charlie thinks she is happy. She's not. _I frowned. Bella isn't happy? She should _always _be happy. And wait… A vampire?

"A vampire?" I asked in terms to fast and quiet for anyone to hear. She looked at me and sighed. _It seems from what I know is that, Bella was in the meadow and Laurent bit her. I don't know what happened before or after, that's all I know. _I stared at her, my mind going overboard. _Laurent? Meadow? He doesn't deserve to live. _Alice looked at me and placed her hand on my arm, palm down. _He's already dead. The werewolves from La Push killed him--- for biting a human. _

I wanted to run and pick up my Bella… but Alice wouldn't let me. I waited till the bell rang, but something distracted me. Alice had a vision.

_Bella and I were sitting in an empty room. She was sitting on the only chair, and I was kneeling in front of her… with a ring. _

The bell ringed for the next class, but neither Alice nor I took notice. We both looked at each other, shocked.

**Bella's POV;**

I looked at my schedule, and I saw I had gym next. _Great, but at least I don't trip and fall while walking._ I smiled at that thought and walked my way to the building clearly marked 3. As I was walking into the class, I noticed the students were going into the designated change rooms. _I hope I don't have to play today. _I walked to the gym teacher—who introduced herself as Mrs. Gabe. She then told me I could sit on the bench and watch the students play soccer. I internally groaned … soccer. I hated this game as much as I hated music.

_Although, I did never play yet as a vampire._ I mused over that thought and it cheered me up some. As the students were filling in, I took notice to one in particular, coming out of the girls' change room, as soon as the bell rang, walking like she was dancing. Dancing that would put any ballerina to shame… Alice Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

* * *

Bella's POV;

_What's she doing here? She shouldn't be here. _I was panicking. More then panicking, I wanted to run, as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt so stupid, not to realize all the signs. People with the same colour topaz eyes, same skin colour. _Maybe they're cousins._ How could I not notice them?

I stared at her in horror and she took notice to me. Her eyes lit up and she ran a little too fast for human speed to me. "Bella!" she screeched with happiness. I looked at her, shocked more then anything. _Shouldn't she be ignoring me? _I looked at her and she seemed far from it. She was already sitting beside me and taking my hands. "We have to hang out," she rambled on. She was so excited she was bouncing in her seat.

I did the one thing that I wanted to do since becoming a vampire. I hugged her--- a bone crushing hug that would've killed her if she had to breathe. She hugged me back with the same intensity and then laughed her musical laugh. "Bella! Oh, I saw a vision of your name being called this morning on the intercom, and then I waited and waited, and now you're here!" She was talking so fast only I could hear her. I laughed but I wanted to cry. I couldn't, but I could sob---tearless sobs. Just like the ones this morning. But these were for happiness, not for pain.

I looked up from the hug I was giving her, and noticed the class was looking at us. So did Alice, _I guess I never act like this in this class. _I looked at her and snorted. She was startled but laughed. "Let's get out of here," I suggested and she agreed.

We stepped up to Mrs. Gabe, and she looked at us confused. _Are they related? They don't have the same last name. _Her thoughts were confused, just as her face was. Alice spoke for the both of us, "Mrs. Gabe, I was wondering. Since we're just going to be playing soccer, and Bella isn't going to be playing, is it possible if I talked to her? I have not seen her in so long and I would really love to catch up." I wanted to laugh at Alice's straightness, but I knew better of it. _So they do know each other. Would've known, look at those eyes. _I stopped listening to her thoughts and looked around the gym. People were in their own groups, but couldn't stop staring at us. She agreed after thinking it over, and Alice took my hand, and we gracefully walked to the change rooms.

Alice's POV;

"Bella, I can't believe it. When I saw the vision, I wanted to laugh and cry… but you know, I can't cry," I told her, and she laughed. We were sitting in her car, talking. It was so great to be with her, I really did want to cry. She looked at me and we smiled. "So Alice, how's life been for you?" she asked me, with curiosity seeping through.

I looked at her, and smiled lightly. "It's not been the greatest. I mean, I lived it, but I couldn't stop thinking about my best friend." She frowned and looked ahead. "I mean, yes, we moved on, but nobody ever forgot you. Emmett even joked about doing a search around the US looking for you and your family." She looked at me then, surprised. "You think I was living with a family?" she sounded shocked. I looked at her carefully. The lines under her eyes more bright, even though it was clear she just went hunting that day. _The same lines of Edward._ When I thought that, she looked pained.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, curious. She looked at me for a moment, hesitant to answer. She spoke so silently, if I wasn't a vampire, I knew I wouldn't be able to hear her. "It's whenever I hear something about Edward," she winced noticeably, "it feels like my hearts being stabbed." She looked at me and she _was _in pain. I was shocked, first of the reason that she could hear my thoughts, and for the fact that it hurt her so.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry, I really am." I wrapped my arms around her and she looked at me. "It's okay," she smiled a faint smile, and then confirmed my thoughts. "I hear people's thoughts. That's my talent." She looked at me, and smiled. "It get's annoying, but it's helpful." I chuckled, and so did she.

"So Bella, can I ask what did happen after we left Forks?" She looked at me for a moment, biting the corner of her bottom lip. She was hesitating to tell me. I frowned, but cleared my thoughts. She looked at me, and finally decided to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

* * *

Bella's POV;

_I knew she'd want to know sometime, but… _I contemplated weather to tell her or not. I decided for the latter. "Well… I can't remember it well. I lost a lot of my human memories when I changed." I looked at her and she was shocked. _How can she remember me? _I smiled at her, a sad smile though. "I only remembered the ones that had to do with," I hesitated, "Edward, and the rest of you guys. Some of them are the best, but others are… not so much." I looked away, trying not to remember the pain of this mornings' 'viewing'.

Alice looked shocked, but composed herself. "And… do you remember the day you changed?" She was hesitant to question me. I could tell. I looked at her, and she looked back at me, not breaking the stare. "I remember it well… I was in the meadow, looking for a way to connect to Edward, to _help _me handle the absence… but I saw Laurent. I remember he was the same, the exact same. I always thought he'd have topaz eyes, but they were still burgundy. He still hunted humans." The last sentence was in a whisper, but Alice heard.

I continued, gaining back my normal voice. "So, he was telling me about the plans Victoria had for me, and he said I should be glad he found me instead." I looked at her and she was staring at me in horror, at the memories she was hearing. "So, he walked to me, and I couldn't move. He reminded me of you guys so much I _couldn't _move, no matter how much danger I knew I was in." I sighed, and finished in a whisper. "He bit me then, and was _going _to finish me off, but there was an interruption. Wolves came, and chased him off. I remember that clearly, even though the pain I was in. I knew I couldn't stay there, but I knew I couldn't go home, so I went to the one place that I knew was empty… You're old house." She looked at me with shock.

_How did you make it there? In all that pain? _She questioned me with her thoughts. I nodded. "It took a long time, but I knew I had to get there. I was scared the wolves were going to come turn back or Laurent for that matter. When I got to your house, the door was unlocked. I went to Edwards' room and let the transformation complete. I was in so much pain Alice, it was unbelievable. The fire in my veins…," I couldn't finish, my voice was saturated with the pain I felt.

I felt her arms around me, and I heard her voice calming me, soothing me. I sobbed tearless sobs in her shirt again, but this time it wasn't from happiness or from the pain of the memories, but because I know Edward was around, and he didn't love me.

Edward's POV;

I couldn't stand being in the classroom, when I knew Bella was around somewhere. I tried going into Alice's thoughts, but she blocked me out. _I wonder why she'd do that. _I let out a frustrated sigh. _Bella, here, now in the same high school. I wonder what class she has next._ At that thought, I knew were I was going next, the office. Mrs. Loss was sitting at her desk, working on the computer. She looked up when I walked in. _Oh Edward! I wonder what he wants. _She patted down her frizzy hair and looked at me. I smiled, "Hello Mrs. Loss. I was wondering, do you by chance know an Isabella Swan?" _I knew they were related somehow._ "Why yes actually. New student, she just started today. Why?" I looked at her, surprised how easy it was. "Well, I was wondering, do you think I could have a copy of her schedule?" I asked her, 'dazzling' her with my eyes. She looked flustered for a moment and then came back down to earth.

"Well, I'm not supposed to do that…" she was contemplating the battle in her head. _Although, they look enough to be siblings! What the heck, why not. _"Just a moment, I need to print out a copy of it…," she didn't finish her sentence and clicked some stuff on the computer. The printer whirled to life, and she handed it to me. "Let's keep this on the hush hush," she asked me. I smiled at her, "Okay, no problem Mrs. Loss." I smiled at her again, and left. I was surprised at the schedule.

1st period- Applied English – Mrs. South

2nd period- Open gym – Mrs. Gabe

3rd period- lunch

4th period- Free period

5th period- Academic biology – Ms. Mendoza

_Why would she be taking applied English? She clearly enjoyed English more then anyone. _I thought that over when I walked over to my car. I had a free period, but I knew Alice had gym with Bella. _I hope she doesn't hurt herself. _I chuckled at the thought of Bella stumbling, but then remembered she was a vampire. _Damn, how could this happen. I left Forks to let her be safe… not to leave her to Laurent._ That thought angered me.

Just when I was tempted to go to the gym class, I saw Alice and Bella, coming from a black car. _Bella's car. _I wanted to run towards them, but Alice noticed me. _She needs more time. _At that, I stopped walking, and Bella looked up, noticing me for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

* * *

Bella's POV;

Alice and I stepped out of the car. The bell was going to ring for lunch time--- and I wanted to sit with her inside. She also had a free period after lunch, so we were going to talk this afternoon… But plans change, and this plan changed as soon as I heard Alice think, _she needs more time. _

I was about to ask huh, but I looked where she was looking. Edward Cullen. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and Alice looked at both of us. Time was lost as we stared at each other. His topaz eyes startling me so that I wanted to run up to him and scold him never to hurt me again—but then I remembered he didn't love me anymore.

The bell ringed for lunch, and it broke the trance we were under. I quickly turned around and fled to my car, Alice right behind me. "Bella, wait!" I heard him shout, but I didn't want to hear it. He doesn't need me, he has his distractions, and I guess I'm just in the way of that. "Alice, I'm going home now. You can come with me if you want." I wanted my room, now more then ever. I knew the memories were coming, and I wanted to be away from people when they did. I turned to look at her and she was looking at me, "Okay, I'll come." We stepped in the car and I took a glance before I went in.

He was standing looking at me, his facial expression hurt. _Ha. Why is he hurting? Did I distract him from his distractions? _I tried for a second to read his thoughts—but it was a void. I turned into my car and closed the door. He was still staring at me, even though he couldn't see through the tint. I stopped looking at him and started the car.

It was quiet expect for the thrum of the car. I drove at a fast speed, thinking it was ironic howI _loved_ the speed now. As we approached my house, Alice looked at me. I smiled a tight smile and didn't say anything.

_I wonder who she lives with… _Alice was thinking that I lived with someone. I turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. She did the same. "I live alone," I said, indicating the answer to the question she was thinking. I didn't need to read her thoughts for what came next. "You live alone? Why? Were you alone for all those years?" I looked at her and nodded, but didn't say anything. She opened her mouth and let out a 'oh'.

_Why didn't you try and find us? _I let out a forced laugh. "I didn't want to rain on the Cullen parade. Edward didn't want me, he didn't love me anymore. He took my best friend and family away. I couldn't go back to Charlie looking the way I did. So, I left him Charlie note saying I found something better." I clenched my teeth together. "The thing I found wasn't better. I lived for awhile in your old house, but it brought back way too much memories. I couldn't stand it. So, I went out on my own. I took out all the money I had in the bank and I rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere practically, and just went out to hunt—so I wouldn't attack a human." I took a breath, even though I didn't need one. "For 5 years, that's how I lived. I didn't care if I died or not. I just couldn't let the blood lust get too much of me." She looked at me, with surprise and anger on it.

Alice's POV;

I looked at her, surprised. "You lived in our old house?" I raised my eyebrows, silent. She looked at me for a moment, and then whispered, "I hope that isn't horrible. I didn't break anything _that _big." I laughed at that. "What did you break?" I was curious now. She looked embarrassed, but decided to tell me. "I broke some of Edward's stuff in his room he _couldn't_ take." I thought about what was in his room, and I laughed. "You broke his shelves?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She looked at my face and chuckled. "I couldn't just leave him, _unbroken." _She replied.  
"But how come we didn't smell you when we came back?" I questioned her, and she froze. She was editing her thoughts, and I finally knew how Edward felt, frustrated at it. She decided to answer carefully. "I can make my scent… not appear, it's helpful." I looked at her in disbelief. She looked at my face, and smiled a sad smile. "I couldn't let you guys know I was there. I know Edward didn't love me, and I didn't want to remind any of you painful reminders of the human nuisance."

I looked at her, and titled my head. She finally remembered something, and asked me, "You came back?" Her face was surprised, and so was mine. I answered slowly, "We went back to Forks. It was 6 months after we left, and… Edward couldn't stand not being near you anymore. When he went to your house, he was surprised to find you gone. Charlie's mind said you left, because you found someone that made you happy, and you were married…" I realized how stupid it sounded now. "I'm so sorry Bella!" I wailed out in anguish.

Her face was startled at the most. "What for…?" Her eyebrows rose, confused. "We thought you had a family now, so we didn't look for you. Edward told us just to leave you alone now that you moved on." I explained. She froze, and looked at me, realizing something. "Why would he come back? To tell me he loved me even less?" She looked flustered, and then sighed. "He doesn't love me. I see it every day." She froze, obviously in pain. I touched her hand, and looked her in the eyes. "He never stopped loving you."

* * *

I'm sorry if it's kinda confusing on Alice's point of view. I wrote it earlier, but decided to change it, and then even I got confused a smidge. I almost finished it, but then decided it was going the wrong way... so I'm redoing it. Hope you enjoyed it so far! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so your reviews made me really happy on Sunday evening. I was kinda all hyperventilating practially, but I couldn't write anything because I'm pretty much grounded off the computer... only after school I'm allowed on practially... so, that's when I'm writing the chapters. I hope you enjoy this one, it's a tad longer then the other ones, but not much. Enjoy reading._

Disclaimer; I don't own these characters... They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's POV;**

To see Bella, it made me feel so complete. I never felt complete in over 30 years… but when she ran for her car, she made me incomplete again. Taking half of me. Alice looked at me for a moment, _just give her some time. She's had it rough, _and ran off with my other half. It hurt to see her so pained; I wanted to make it better.

When she got to her car, she looked at me, the pain crossing her face, and stepped into the dark tinted car, with Alice on the other side. I wanted to run after her, to pick her up, to just make it all right again… but I couldn't, not yet.

She drove away, fast.

Under any other circumstances, I would've laughed at the speed she was going, but I couldn't. Students swarmed around me, getting to there cars, so they could leave the school during lunch. I ran to my car, not being able to stand being with so many 'in love' couples. I drove without a destination, feeling angered, and flustered. _Why didn't I go run after her? Why couldn't I stop her? Why didn't I know she was a vampire? _The last one flustered me the most, and I hit the steering wheel in frustration.

**Bella's POV;**

I looked at for a moment, breathing deep, for a few minutes. I looked at her, and she blocked out my thoughts. "What do you mean, he still loves me?" I asked her. I knew I couldn't get my hopes up, but I still did. _I still love you too—even after all the pain you put me through._ She looked at me, curious. "He wanted to keep you safe from 'our kind,' but I don't think he thought of that plan very carefully." She shook her head, in frustration. I was in shock--- Edward, still loves me? I shook my head, trying to clear it. Memories were coming--- but not bad ones.

The good ones---the ones with Edward and me, in the meadow, at his house, in my room… all of them, were playing in my head. I sighed. Alice looked at me, and I smiled at her. "Even though he hurt me, I still love him. Is that possible?" She looked at me but got a big grin on her face. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait for you to talk to him, and come over! Everyone will be _very_ glad to see you!" I was shocked… _wait, talk to Edward?_

She must've seen my change in expression, because she smiled a tiny one. "We'll take this slow… Now, show me your room!" Her eagerness was contagious, because I replied with the same amount, "Okay!" But then I froze… my room, the emptiness. I sighed in relief… She'd understand.

**Alice's POV;**

I stepped out of the car, and ran to the other side, to walk with Bella. She was just getting out of the car, and almost slipped. I giggled, only Bella the vampire would almost slip. _Wait? A giggle? I didn't really giggle in a long time. _"Bella, you make me giggle," and with that, I ran to the door, and waited for her to come. She sighed and looked at me. I had to laugh. I was so excited to be with my best friend again I was _bouncing, _for the third time that day. She came up the steps, gracefully and kicked her feet on the doorframe. I looked at her curiously, and she replied, with a smile. "Snow, it makes the floors wet."

What a simple response, and with that, I laughed and did the same. The snow came off, and I jumped up and down. "Come on Bella, it's getting cold outside," I faked whined and we both laughed. As she opened the door, I noticed something. "Bella! The house is empty! We really need to fix this place up." She looked embarrassed for a second and then that went away. "I don't usually spend time out here… I usually just sit in my room." I stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Is your room decorated?" She looked down at her feet. "I take that as a no, so… take me to this 'hang out' of yours." She looked up and gave me a half smile, "It's nothing, and I mean it."

I fake scolded her, but followed her. Her house was painted dark blue, and it had a medium sized living room, with a small kitchen, _doesn't really have a use. _With that thought, Bella turned around and gave me a smile. I laughed and ran ahead of her, to the room. When it opened, I stepped back in surprise. The room was big, yes. But, empty. Only a dresser, which must hold her clothes and a chair… Just big enough to sit Bella. I stared at her, and she looked sad.

I finally realized how lonely her life really was. She didn't talk to anyone for 30 years, and every day she had the pain of remembering her worst memories. I turned around and gave her a big huge--- which would've killed her if she was human. "You're coming home with me Bella," I mumbled into her sweater.

**Bella's POV;**

When Alice stepped into my room and took it in, the emptiness of it all, her happiness level went down. I frowned and felt guilty, but she finally turned around, and gave me a hug---bigger then the one in the gym. "You're coming home with me Bella," she mumbled into my sweater, and I knew I couldn't argue with her. After 5 minutes, she released me, and I smiled at her. Her happiness level went up, and I knew it was because I was coming with her.

"Oh, Bella! Do you want to go now? Everyone will be so glad to see you!" She looked so happy; I knew I couldn't say no. "Okay… I don't really have anything to take… so we can go now if you like." She looked even happier, her happiness coming back up, even more. "Ohh! It's going to be so exciting to see everyone again. They all missed you, including Rosalie." At the mention of Rosalie's' name, I stiffened. She took notice and laughed. "She knows you make my brother happy, so she finally accepted you."

I laughed, and we walked back to the car. "Can I drive Bella, since you don't know were we live and all…," she didn't need to finish the sentence, and I laughed. I agreed to that and got in the passenger seat. Something I never did in a _long_ time.

**Emmett's POV;**

"Rosalie, it's okay. You look fine!" I told my wife in reassurance. She looked at me with daggers in her eyes. "Just fine? JUST FINE?" _Uh oh, the wrong thing to say… _"Umm… you look beautiful. But right now, I have to go." I ran out of the room, running down the stairs. I passed Jasper on the way down. He gave me a look, and laughed. "Alice said it was going to be a good day, but I don't think she meant for you." With that, he kept on walking up. I went down the stairs and looked out the window. It was snowing. "Snow, yes! SNOWBALL FIGHT LATER ON!" I felt a sudden burst of energy and turned on the T.V., _Now for some time with the television and I. _I turned on the T.V, and it was on the cooking channel. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

Just then, a car pulled up into the drive way. Esme heard it too and ran from her bedroom. "It's a black car… and Alice is driving." She looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I turned back to the television when I heard her gasp. I looked up at her in worry, and she looked like she saw a ghost. I turned my head to look out the window and I saw Alice and _Bella_ walking up the steps.

* * *

_Okay, so I can't portray Emmett, which is sad, because next to Alice, he's one of my favorite Cullens... Well, the next chapter is going to be shorter, since I'm going to write a small one now, and then, write another one tomorrow. I've got a major project due on Wednesday. hope you enjoyed this one._


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter isn't as long, but I only have some more time, and I'd like another chapter up. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, but YOU NEED TO COME BACK TOMORROW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. :P Bye!_

Disclaimer; I don't own these characters, the amazing talented Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Esme's POV;**

"Bella, is that you?" I asked in amazement. She looked embarrassed, but no blood came to her face. I finally realized she looked the same the day of her eightieth birthday, pnly that her hair was shorter.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already behind me, shocked. Alice had a wide grin on her face, and I was so happy to see it. Nobody was the same after Edward told us to leave, that I thought I'd never see them smile like that again.

Emmett was already moving towards her, with a smile on his face, and she looked at him with a smile too. "Bella! Long time no see," he observed. Rosalie made a short laugh and he turned to look at her. _Oh dear, they're fighting again. _But when I looked at her, she had a smile on her face too, and same with Jasper. He was definitely sending out happy vibes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad to see you." Bella then gave Emmett a hug, followed by Rosalie, who looked surprised, and then Jasper and then I. "Oh Bella! I've missed you so much," I smiled down at her, and she looked at me with a sad smile. "I've missed you too; I missed all of you guys." She looked at the rest of my children and smiled. Alice was jumping up and down. "COME TO MY ROOM, PRONTO." With that note, Alice dragged Bella to her room.

Jasper looked at me, and finally said, "Alice said it was going to be a good day," and with that, he walked to the room he shared with Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie followed. I ran to my office, and called Carlisle immediately. "You won't believe who stopped by," I told him. He hanged up in a second.

_Meanwhile_… back at school;

**Edward's POV;**

I couldn't wait for last period; I'll finally be able to talk to Bella. Of course, the only empty seat was beside me, but that was beside the point. I'll finally be able to talk to her. I walked to biology, eager for the bell to ring. Students filled in, but not Bella. I frowned. The bell rang and class began. I looked at the door, waiting for the moment she'll walk in, but it didn't come.

I sat in silence, the pain coming back to me in bricks, tons of bricks. I ignored the other thoughts of those around me, and moped in my corner. _Of course she wouldn't want to be near me. She doesn't know I love her, like she loves me anyways. I hurt her too much. _The final bell rang, and I wasn't as eager for it as I was before. I ran out of the class, not looking back. I didn't care if Alice had to walk home, I wasn't waiting.

When I got to my house, I noticed something. All the nights were on, and Carlisle was already home. _It's so wonderful that she's back. _I took notice to the car beside his, and it hit me. _She's already there!_ I turned off the car engine and ran inside. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch and looking at me. They had big smiles on there faces.

They understood the look on my face, and Esme finally said, "They're in Alice's r---" I took out of the room before she finished. I finally get to see Bella. I slowed down to a walk when I reached the door. I could hear they stopped talking and I knocked. Alice answered it.

**Bella's POV;**

We all stopped talking when we heard the car pull into the driveway. _Edward. _They all looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. We sat in silence as we heard him come through the door and run up the stairs. We even held are breath, when he hesitated outside the door. He knocked, and Alice jumped up in a fluid motion, and opened it. We looked at him. I was sitting beside Emmett, and Jasper was beside me.

"Bella," he said, and in one motion, almost as graceful as Alice, I was up. I walked to him, and slapped him on the face. "You broke my heart--- for the past 30 years, everyday I felt the pain, just like the first time." With that, I walked around him, and went to the spare room, _my _room. I sat on the couch, and wanted to cry. I loved him; with all the pieces of my broken heart--- I truly loved him.

**Edward's POV;**

I was shocked. Everyone in the room was shocked, expect Alice. She knew it was going to happen, and yet she _let _it happen. "Rosalie, come with me, would you?" Alice was already walking out of the room and Rosalie behind her. I turned to Emmett and Jasper, and listened to the thoughts. _Whoa. Not expecting to hit him… although he does deserve it…_ Jaspers' thoughts surprised me, but I knew they were true. I _did_ deserve what just happened. Emmett's' thoughts though, surprised me even though. _Edward… Listen to her, she had a tough time. She was alone for 30 years._ I looked at him with surprise. _Huh?_

He shrugged his shoulders, and walked out. Jasper was behind him, sending calming vibes my way. I looked at him, and he looked away. He closed the door and I was alone, again.

* * *

_Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Reader! Okay, new chapter. This chapter is from the Bella, Alice and Rosalies' points of view. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be about Emmett, Jasper and Edward, so stay tuned for that!  
Oy, and I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, but I went to Chapters after school, and when I got home, I wanted to read... Excuses! Ha! Well, enjoy.  
Oh and the people that review, THANK YOU. They make me happy to read them when I'm on the computer at school during class when I've got nothing better to do. !_

Disclaimer to the reader; I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does... But everyone knows that!**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV;**

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to leave here, but yet I didn't. Alice and even Rosalie were big help the past few hours. They consoled me at the worst time---when I regretted even coming back here, I should've just let the wolves come for me, and then I wouldn't be alive now, to feel the feelings I feel. Another reason I didn't want to go was because, I was with my family, the ones I loved, even though I thought they abandoned me, and they didn't---it was Edward's fault.

Edward. A reason why I wanted out of here, to go to my _own _house and cope with this myself, but Rosalie forbids it. She said it wouldn't help, and just make me feel worse---and I know she's right, I just don't like being so near him, yet so far. What a dilemma… So instead of thinking about Edward, Rosalie and Alice talked about pointless trivia stuff about us.

"Did you know that Emmett wears no socks when we do it?" Rosalie asked us. Alice looked at me, and then squealed, "ROSALIE, we don't want to know stuff like _that_!" But by the time she was done, she was laughing. I giggled, surprising even myself. "And you do?" I asked, surprising myself again. Rosalie looked at Alice and me, bewildered. "You don't?" Her voice went up a few octaves, but it sounded still beautiful.

Alice shrieked again, "NO!" I just looked up with a smile. "Never had the chance to check it out," I whispered in a low voice---not wanting the wrong ears to hear that. Although, the people intended did. "You mean you _never _did have sex?" Rosalie asked in amazement. I shook my head, answering her slowly, but still quietly. "I never met another person that made me feel that way." They heard the key word; another. Alice and Rosalie went quiet for a second, and then Alice perked up. "Well, I guess Edward and you have _that_ in common." With that, she started to laugh, and pulling Rosalie and I into it too.

And falling into it felt well---almost like the past 30 years never happened, but it did. I just the future isn't like it.

**Alice's POV;**

Bella was already sitting up, from falling down, and Rosalie was regaining her posture, even though she had a big smile on her face---the first time in Bella's presence. I wasn't the only one that noticed this either, Bella and Rosalie did also. I giggled at there expressions, wishing I had a camera, but I didn't. I was just glad that I had a superb memory that was like my own personal camera, without the ridiculous waiting times to get them developed. Those 1 hour services were not fast enough and not even done in an hour. _Liars._

Bella heard this, and giggled. Rosalie was confused, and looked back at us. "I know Edward does it, but it's just weird to have you doing it too," exclaimed Rosalie, meaning Bella's power of being able to mind read. Bella shrugged, her mood going down at the mention of Edwards' name. I noticed it, and I was sure Jasper could too. Rosalie noticed this too, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay Bella, really it is. You've got a family that loves you, and wants the best for you." With that, Bella gave Rosalie a grateful look, and I gave her a surprised one.

She shrugged her shoulders, and I knew she truly cared for Bella---almost like a sister, and with that, I wanted to jump up and down, and hug them both… and I did do the exact thing. Rosalie groaned, and Bella laughed, but I knew they enjoyed it, because I sure did. When we settled down again, we asked questions about Bella, that were simple to answer---as what her favorite kind of animal she liked to hunt, and her answer was Zebra. Rose and I peered at her, and she laughed. "Gotcha! You should've seen your faces," and she proceeded to laugh at us. I glared at her for a moment, but then her laughing got the better of me and I chuckled. "So, seriously, what's your favorite animal?" I inquired, curious. Rosalie was too, I could tell. Bella looked embarrassed, not wanting to answer. I titled my head, and she finally spoke. "Mountain Lion."  
Rosalie and I gapped, but with our mouths closed. She continued, "It reminds me of him, and it's a pleasant reminder. Plus, it tastes good." She looked at us and smiled. We looked at her, and saw she was sad still, but was hiding it. For a reason I couldn't see, yet.

**Rosalie's POV;**

I couldn't believe I had missed up on many times with hanging out with my sisters. I smiled, liking the term. Sisters, not sister, but sisters. Plural. Emmett saw my face, and titled his head, curious. I gave him a look and turned around. I still didn't forgive him for just saying I was fine, but I wasn't angry with me, more just irritated. At least I could see his side of Bella, and with that, I turned around.

"Emmett," I said slowly, quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation, even though I knew that _wasn't _possible. Not in this house anyways. He turned around, relief vivid on his face. I laughed. _I laughed? When do I ever laugh at Emmett when I'm irritated with him? _I shook my head, getting the thought from my head. "Will you forgive me? For being mean to you whenever you went out for Edward to protect Bella?" He looked at me for a moment, and then smiled. "Of course I will Rosalie." I sighed in relief. "I just… I feel bad for being so mean to her, and you, for helping her. If I was in your position, I would've strangled you," I admitted. He chuckled, and finally talked. "Rosalie, I wanted to a couple of times, but I remembered I love you with all my heart _plus_ more." I glared at him, and remembered why I was irritated at him.

He looked at me, and laughed. I through a pillow at him, and walked out, looking for Bella and Alice. I closed the door, and listened. I heard Carlisle and Esme, reading in the living room, Jasper and Alice in the kitchen, having a moment, and Edward… I backtracked, _Alice? Where's Bella? _I listened closely, and I heard her, in her room, sobbing. I frowned, and walked uncertainly to her room. She stopped, and listened for a moment. "Come in Rosalie… I can't stop you anyways, since it _is_ your house." I walked in, and closed the door.

She was sitting on the couch, where Alice, Bella and I were a few hours ago, laughing, having fun. The way sisters should. I frowned again, and the thought of wrinkles came in my mind, and I suddenly laughed. _Me, wrinkles? Ha, that's laughable. _Bella looked up at that thought, and giggled. "Come here," she said, and shifted over, so there was more room. I walked over uncertainly, more aware of the fact this was the first time Bella and I were alone.

I sat down, and turned to her. The lines under her eyes were very visible, but other then that, she was beautiful. I could see why Edward liked her. _It isn't just beauty,_ my mind told me, and I sighed inside my head. It wasn't and I knew it. Bella looked at me, curiously. I sighed and decided to start with the obvious. "Bella, it's not just _my_ house, it's your house too, you know." She looked at me, and nodded slowly. "I know, it's just… I just moved in today," she replied meekly. I gave her a look and thought, _she doesn't know. _The curiosity won on that thought, and asked me, "What don't I know?" I grinned, happy to answer this. "Well, even if you just came 10 minutes ago, this would be your home." She was startled, but grinned with me. "That's good, because I don't really want to go back to my old house." She crinkled her nose.

Just then, Alice burst in, and if I had a heart, I would've had a heart attack.

* * *

_Okay, so Rosalie is WAY different then from the actually Twilight series, but I didn't want to make her as such a bitch, so I changed that. Reviews please?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so this chapter, is in Emmett, Jasper and Edward's point of veiw... Although, Edward's point of view is very short. A reason for that, because you'll see at the end. Anyways... thanks for the reviews, always great... And sorry for not posting sooner. I had a literacy test to do, and then I wasn't home on Friday, and the rest of the weekend I had a lot of homework. But, tonight, instead of doing my psychology homework, I wrote this... So I'll be up really late doing so. Ha. I'm sorry if it's short, but I just wanted to post something. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Emmett's POV;**

Rosalie was mad at me, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to interrupt her time with Alice and Bella, since they've been getting along so well, for the first time ever, but I couldn't just, not apologize. So, I decided to give them another few hours---until I burst in and showed Rosalie my undying (ha-ha) love for her. But until then, I don't know what to do, so I decided to find Jasper, but he found me first.

"Emmett! We need to leave NOW!" he shouted at me, frantic in his eyes, showing clearly in the dim light. I wondered what was so urgent, that I didn't question him, and jumped out the window. He followed suite, not even talking. When we got to the edge of the lawn, I remembered Rosalie, "Hey Jasper, is Rosalie fine in the house…?" I trailed off, clearly showing where I was headed. He looked at me, and smiled. I was relieved and he saw that too—or felt it.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I just had to get out of there," he said suddenly. "The emotions were painfully too much for me to handle. At least with you just here, I can just feel yours. But inside, I felt everyone's. Edward and Bella's emotions hold enough to seem like an army was in there," he continued. I was surprised, but I didn't show it. He looked at me and nodded. "She's feeling a whole bunch of emotions, and most of them are painfully too much. Yes she is happy, but it isn't the dominate one. When she is with Alice and Rosalie, it goes up, but it goes down so suddenly, you'd think she was on a roller coaster." I stared at him, and asked, "And Edward?" He smiled a sad smile, and continued, "He's feeling… the same as Bella actually. They're so in tuned with each other, it's… strange. They haven't seen each other in over 30 years, but… they're so alike, in many ways." He finally concluded. I gasped.

"Really?" I finally crocked out. He nodded, and sat down. I did the same. "So… Bella and Edward, they're feeling the same thing, at the same time?" I asked, wanting to get the facts cleared up. He was silent for a moment, that I thought he didn't hear me. Finally he spoke, in a soft voice. "It seems that way. It seems one is right after the other… Like they're in sync with each other." I gasped, finally getting it. "So, that means, Bella, was feeling all those things Edward was feeling for the last 30 years?" He shook his head. "No, because she was only a vampire for 29 years or so," he sighed, "But after that, she felt … everything." I shook my head in horror. "No, that can't be right." _I hope it isn't true with all the power in me. Edward went through a really rough time, but he was with us, not alone. Bella, she was alone. _Jasper felt what I was feeling, and calmed me down. "We can't do anything, we just have to know that we love her, that we care for her," he finally concluded. I nodded, still in shock. _She was in pain._

"So, Edward… does he know this?" I finally asked, laying down, and looking at the sky. Jasper was still sitting up, staring at the house, "He… does. He's grasping the turmoil Bella went through when we left, what she felt. He can't read her mind, but he can read my mind, and see what she's feeling. He doesn't like that she feels everything he feels. Right now, he's in his room, listening to his favorite music, since it doesn't hurt to listen to it anymore. Bella's back," he answered, and layed down beside me. I nodded. _He wants Bella to be happy, so he's trying to make himself happy. Will it work? _I asked Jasper my thought, and he didn't have an answer.

I stared at the sky, and saw it lighten. "Hey Jasper, we should go back in, it's almost school for Alice, Edward and Bella…," I trailed off, and he nodded. "We should go in; I want to talk to Edward anyways." We jumped up, gracefully, and ran to the house. The door was open, but I wanted to surprise Rosalie, so I went through the window. _It's almost as fun going out then in._ I thought with a grin, as I jumped through the window. The room was exactly the same as before, expect Rosalie was on the bed, tracing her hand on the bed spread. "Hello Emmett," she said absentmindly, not looking up. I frowned. "I'm sorry Rose; I didn't mean to get you angry, for both times." She looked up, and smiled, "I forgive you."

I smiled a grin as big as my face. "You do?" I ran to her and picked her up, and giving her a big bear hug. She laughed—my favorite laugh, and kissed me. The kind I loved.

**Jasper's POV;**

The house was unbearable, so I went outside with Emmett, and he was almost unbearable, but I calmed him down. He was really disturbed of the idea of Bella being in pain for that many years, and I was too. _It's horrible. _I walked through the door, and I felt Emmett and Rosalie happy—a little _too_ happy for me. I groaned.

"Hello Esme," I said, walking in the unusable kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting a piece of red construction paper. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hello Jasper! What have you been doing outside?" I looked back outside and saw it was approaching morning. "Emmett and I were talking, and just hanging out," I replied. She looked up at me, and smiled again. Her emotions were happy, but the kind I could handle. "That's good," she looked down at the construction paper, and then looked back up at me. "I'm making a card for this poor young lady at the hospital Carlisle was telling me about," she explained. Her happy emotions went down, and were replaced with anguish, but went back to happy. "So, I'm making her a card." She smiled and looked back down, carefully cutting out a typical cliché heart. I smiled, and said goodbye. She murmured a goodbye too, and went back to work.

I kept on walking, and decided to go check out my room. I didn't feel any unbearable emotions other then the kind coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room, but I ignored them. I kept on walking, and ended at Alice's room, _my_ room. I could tell Alice was in there, feeling extremely happy. "HELLO JASPER!" she shouted through the door, and I grinned, opening the door. Alice was sitting at her desk, doing her homework, and grinning. "Guess what?" she asked, before I could ask her. Before I even got a chance to answer, she ran across the room, and jumped into my arms. "Bella and Edward are gone out, together! And, they're not killing each other!" she shouted, hanging onto me by her legs. I stared at her for a moment. _Oh, that's why I can't feel the emotions of them. _"Was that your vision?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Rose and I had to get her ready, obviously. They should actually be getting back soon though," she answered, looking thoughtful, looking beautiful, _my_ angel. I put her arms around me, and walked her to the bed. I put her down silently, and she had a vision. Her emotions were wild, as they always were, but always ended with something that told me about her vision. This time, it was euphoria.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me, happy. "Jasper, you can feel my emotions, and you know, right now, Edward and Bella are having a _very _good conversation that is beneficial for both of them. " She smiled, but not about to elaborate on it. "I've gotta tell Rose!" She was about to jump up, but I stopped her. "You wouldn't want to do _that _right now…," I said quietly, and she understood. She laughed, _my_ favorite laugh, "I guess not," she mused. She looked at me, with a grin in her eyes. "I've got about an hour before I get ready for school…," she trailed off, not finishing it. I knew what she meant and I went down to kiss her.

**Edward's POV;**

I didn't like being here, but I couldn't leave. _I'm not going to run away no matter what—not again._ I finally am near Bella, after I thought she was married, had a family, and I wasn't going to lose her again, no matter what. Of course, she doesn't want to see me, only everyone else in my family. _It hurts. _I didn't like feeling like this. I wanted the feeling of completion again, but I couldn't get it. _Not without her._ I sighed, and turned to look out the window, ignoring the thoughts of those around me, listening to music… but I couldn't stop myself from listening into Rosalie and Alice's conversations with Bella. They were both happy to have her back, like everyone was, but they liked having a new sister. _If only she could be something more._ When I thought that, I heard Alice coming. By the time I looked up, she was in the doorway, standing, leaning to one side, staring at me, with her head tilted. I sighed. "What do you want Alice?"

She smiled a big smile. "Do you know what I saw awhile ago?" I shook my head, trying to read her thoughts, but she blocked them. "I saw Bella and you, talking, and she looked happy. Edward, she seemed truly happy. Now, right now, she is with Rosalie, getting ready." I was shocked. _She wanted to go out with me? _That thought cheered me up, and I hope Bella is happy too, which I don't have a doubt she wasn't. _Whatever I'm feeling, she's feeling. _That thought made me depressed, thinking back to the last 30 years, and I was sinking, deeper and deeper, until I saw Alice, looking furious.

"EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!" she shouted, and I jumped up, surprised. "You… know?" I asked, without hope. She was angry, and she shouted. She _barely _shouted. She grinded her teeth, and breathed slowly. "Yes, now, stop your wallowing, and just… get ready please." With that, she stepped out of the room, and went to Bella's room.

I stared at the door, and listened into Rosalie's thoughts. _Damn, her emotions change fast enough. First she was happy at the thought of going out with him, and now she's sad. _I didn't like that thought, and I needed to change my emotions. I couldn't be sad, not for Bella. I decided to think of all the great times with her, 30 years ago. It made me happy, thinking of the times that were to come too.

* * *

_Okay, Edward's point of view is short, because the next chapter is going to be with Bella and Edward talking... you know, the one that Alice is having visions about, and whatnot... It should be greeeeat. Mhmm.. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting before Thursday. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, Chapter 13 of If You Only Knew. I hope you enjoy it... I made it longer then the other chapters, but not by much. I wrote it before, but then instead of saving it, I kinda erased it, so I had to rewrite it, and then kabloom, I ended up with this. I hope you enjoy it... and that's all for now. P.S: I posted before Thursday! Sorta... Ha, like an hour before._**

* * *

Bella's POV;**

I didn't see why they had to fix me up, it's not like he's really going to care what I'm wearing, nor do I care. _Yes you do. _I sighed, and knew my thoughts were right. I did care, but I didn't want too. I don't think I could handle getting hurt again. I sank lower in the seat, and that got me a hard tap on the head. "Bella, you can't do that, or you'll ruin the curls!" Rosalie sighed, while I sat back up. Even though my hair was more manageable now with its shortness, it got Alice frustrated.

"Why did you have to cut it off?" Alice asked, frustrated, that the curls made it go up below my chin. I looked at myself in the mirror, and her face was confused. I looked at her, and then looked away, looking at my curls. "It's easier to take care of, now that it isn't as long." I answered truthfully. She looked at me in the eye and sighed. "I guess we'll have to live with it like this," she muttered to Rosalie, who laughed in response. "Finally your doll doesn't have the perfection you want it too," she answered, and I laughed too. _That's surprising. _I sighed in my head, and was glad no one could read my thoughts—especially him.

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts just then, and announced I was finished. Alice looked me over carefully, and smiled. "You look absolutely perfect!" If I was human, I would've blushed. I didn't like the attention she was giving me. _At least you're no longer a klutz. _I laughed at that thought, and Rosalie and Alice gave me a quizzical look. I smiled back, "No worries, just thinking," and they smiled back, accepting that. I laughed again, and stood up, not liking the shoes I was wearing, stilettos. "Alice, it's _snowing_ outside, I'm not wearing these," I told her, my voice strong. She sighed, and motioned for me to sit back down. "Before you would've let me put them on you…," she muttered. I chuckled and answered her, "Well before I couldn't fight you off." Rosalie laughed at that, and sighed. "I missed too many times with you guys."

Alice and I looked at her, and she looked sad, regretful. "Well, before, you just thought I was a nuisance and trouble for your family," I reminded her gently and she sighed. "I know, but… you weren't." I looked at her, and smiled. "It's okay; I can see your side." She accepted that and smiled, a happy smile, and finally nodded her head. "Edward is going to love you in this outfit…," she thought for a moment. "Actually, he's going to love you even more." She finally finished and Alice agreed. I just gulped—nervous. _Where'd that come from?_

Alice and Rosalie noticed my face, and both said at the same time, "It's going to be fine! And if Edward even hurts you for a bit, we _will _be here to hurt him." I laughed, but didn't like that thought. "Please don't hurt him, no matter what?" I looked at them, and wondered how they would take that. They were surprised, but kept it hidden enough. "Well, we won't hurt him then," Rosalie answered, slowly. Alice nodded in agreement, but looked at her watch. "You're going to be late!"

I was confused. It was 3 AM on a Tuesday, and Edward and I had reservations? I raised my eyebrows, and Alice saw that—she found it funny. "No silly! You're going to your old house, but only have a little amount of time due to school in a couple of hours." I was embarrassed, but nodded. _Wait? My house? No, I don't want him to see my room. _Panic was rising in me, and Alice noticed. She looked at me, and gave me a look. "It's going to be okay Bella." She was reassuring, but not enough—I wanted Jasper, but he wasn't inside, I couldn't "hear" him. Alice noticed this, and sighed. "Bella, calm down, it's probably not even you that is panicked." I was confused, and Alice saw this. She sighed, and looked at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at her, and sighed too. I looked at the both of them, and decided to ask them. "What do you mean, it isn't probably me?" My voice was stable, but inside I was screaming. Alice finally decided to answer, but instead of looking at me in the eye, she was putting on a new pair of shoes—comfortable shoes. "Well, Edward and you, your emotions are connected. Whatever he's feeling, you feel. It's complicated, and Carlisle will want to talk to you both sometime soon about it." I was shocked, more then shocked, I didn't_ like_ it. _Edward was in pain, the way I was, for the last 30 years? _"No, that can't be true," I shouted out, denying this… accusation. Alice and Rosalie were surprised by my outburst, and tried to calm me down.

"Bella, it's okay. He felt the same way anyways, it doesn't matter!" Alice said, trying to calm me down. I shook my head, trying to get it out. "No! Everything you said he felt, it just could've been from my emotions, playing him. He could've been happy, and found someone else to love. But no, he felt what I was feeling." I was talking to myself, but I didn't care._ Edward didn't feel anything like the way they said… he was just feeling what I was feeling. _I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Alice did the only thing that came to mind; from watching too many soap operas… she slapped me.

"Bella, CALM DOWN." She shouted at me, and I did. I was shocked that she slapped me. "That doesn't mean that he didn't feel what you were feeling! You guys shared the pain, both of you felt that way, and that's why it felt so bad." She reassured me_, reassured_ my thoughts. She looked apologetic, "And, I'm sorry for slapping you." She smiled, and I smiled too, a small one, but I smiled. "Thank you, I don't think I would've calmed down another way anyways." I assured her, and I stood up again, ready to go. Alice took notice, and smiled. "You only have awhile to go, and Edward is ready too." I was nervous, but calm. I looked at myself in the mirror, and liked what I saw.

This girl had light curls that went down to the middle of her neck, and was wearing a simple outfit; a brown sweater with a white shirt underneath and a pair of simple, yet elegant jeans. This outfit was classic, and comfy—plus the shoes wouldn't "kill" me. I raised my eyebrows at it though. It was too simple, _especially_ for Alice and Rosalie. They saw this, and laughed. "Well, you have to go to school after your time with Edward, and won't have time to get ready," Rosalie explained, and I nodded, confused. _How do they know I'll stay there all morning? _Alice saw my face and smiled. "I saw something." I was surprised, I didn't see anything. She saw my confusion, and laughed. "I know how to block you out, now go!" I chuckled, but nodded. I understood. Rosalie motioned for me to go, and I did. She walked behind me, and Alice was ahead of me.

We walked together until the end of the hallway, and Rosalie excused herself. "I have to wait for Emmett." I nodded and Alice winked at her. Rosalie smiled, liking that response from Alice, and went to her room. Alice looked at me after Rose was out of sight, and smiled. "It's going to be okay. Now, he is downstairs, and _please _give him a chance to explain," Alice asked me, and I nodded. I would always give Edward a chance. I loved him. She saw my face, and chuckled. "Now, let's go! We only have so little time you know." I laughed at her eagerness, but that went away. I was nervous again.

**Alice's POV;**

Bella was nervous, and so was Edward. I didn't have to be Jasper to know this. I could see there futures well enough. Although, I like the future I see with those too. _It's going to end very well tonight._ I smiled at that thought, but Bella just looked even more nervous. Of course, she couldn't read my thoughts, since I blocked both Edward and her out, but she could tell something was up. I laughed at her, and she calmed down some. "Now, let's go! We only have so little time you know," I said to her, eager for the evening to start with them. She saw my face and laughed too, but it went away. I sighed. "Bella, calm down, now, here we go," I told her, and I grabbed her hand. She held on tight, and I squeezed it back in assurance. "Thanks Alice," she said softly, and I looked at her in the eyes. She was thankful I set this up. "No problem," I replied, and stepped down the stairs. She followed suite, and in no time, we were in the living room. Edward was standing by the TV, looking at us. His hair was it's usual untidiness but he looked different. The first time I've seen him so much in love in the last 30 years. I didn't have to turn to see that Bella looked the same way. Although, she still held onto my hand, she wanted to see him. I smiled.

"Now, Edward, you're going to go to Bella's house, she'll explain where that is, and then you'll both go to school," I told them, and they looked at me. I smiled, but I remembered I forgot something. "Oh, and don't forget your packsacks!" Bella chuckled softly, and I let go of her hand. She had her packsack in her other hand, and Edward already did too. "Have a good evening!" I pushed Bella in the back softly, to get her to the door. She gave me a look, but I just smiled, innocently. Edward was already there, holding it open. "Thank you Edward," I heard her say softly, and she stepped outside. Edward looked at me, and smiled. "Thank you Alice." I smiled and he stepped outside. I closed the door behind them.

**Edward's POV;**

Bella was sitting so close, her smell, was overpowering. Just the way I remembered it, but _so_ much better. She was starring out the window, occasionally giving me instructions, but was quiet. So was I for that matter. I knew Alice was seeing something good at the end of this morning with Bella and I, but I didn't see how we would get there. I sighed, a quiet sigh, but Bella looked at me with a peculiar look. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, and I looked at her. She was worried, and I didn't want her to be worried. "Nothing," I replied, looking back to the road. _This is going to take along time._ At that thought, I sighed internally. Bella shifted slightly, and I looked over. She was looking out the window, and I followed her gaze—we arrived at her house.

I slowed down the car and turned it off. Bella was already stepping out of the car, taking her packsack with her, and stepping out into the snow—I followed suite. Her house was medium sized, but looked too big for 1 person. If Alice didn't tell me, I would've thought she was living with someone, and I wished she was. She didn't deserve to be alone for 30 years, and I didn't want her to be alone ever again. _If only I could prove that was true. _I followed her to the door, where she kicked at her shoes, and opened the door. I was confused, but noticed she didn't want snow inside. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I did the same thing, and stepped inside—and was surprised.

Her house was empty. Nothing, not even a couch was in her living room. She looked at me, and I could tell she was embarrassed. _Why would she be embarrassed? _I thought to myself, but then I realized why she was. I wanted to hold her, and tell her not to be embarrassed, but I couldn't—not yet. She looked away and I stepped forward. "Do you want to sit in my room…?" she asked, trailing off. I nodded, and followed her. Her house was dark, and I noticed she didn't like it. We reached her room, and the first thing I noticed was its emptiness. There was only a dresser, and a chair—a wooden chair. I looked at Bella, and she looked away, uncomfortable. She leaned against the wall, and sat down, motioning for me to do the same, and I did.

When I sat down beside her, I looked around the room. It had an alarm clock on the dresser, and the green numbers shown back at me, reading 3:38 AM. I looked back at Bella, and she was looking at me. Her eyes were topaz, but still beautiful. She was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I was captivated by the way she looked. She interrupted my thoughts when she spoke. Her voice was musical, and I loved it. "Edward, I'm sorry… for slapping you earlier," she finished, sounding embarrassed. She looked away, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. I didn't want her to be, I wanted her to be safe. "It's okay, I did deserve it," I finally replied, still looking at her. When I said that, she looked back at me, furious. "You did not deserve for me to slap you. Just because I still love you, after 30 years, and had a whole hell of a lot of emotions running around in my head, does not mean that I can just _slap _you!" she shouted. I stared at her in shock. _She still loves me? _She noticed what she said, and looked away, embarrassed. I stared at her attentively, shocked. _She still loves me? _

I decided to ask her, and I did. "You… still love me?" She looked at me, and she was embarrassed. If she was human, her face would've been flushed, but I didn't care. She was here, with me. "Edward, I'm sorry… I know I can't just come here and tell you I still love you," she replied quietly. _She did still love me. _I looked at her in the eyes, and I could tell I was pulling her under. I leaned in closer, and breathed out—my breath going on her face. "I still love you too." I wasn't expecting what she was about to do, and I was shocked. She leaned away, and shook her head.

"No you don't. You _left_ me Edward, left me. Alice told me you still loved me, but no, you can't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left." She was shaking her head, repeating herself. It seemed she was trying to assure herself this, not me. But I knew she was right. How could I love her? I left her. I shook my head. _No, I love her, and I always will. _"Bella, I love you, and I always did." I told her, and she looked at me, sharply. "Then why would you leave? Really Edward, I wanted to die," she asked me, and when she said that, I wanted to die. I hurt her, and I didn't want too. I wanted her to live a normal life, not having to be in constant danger all the time. Her words poked me, in the heart, and I felt the pain she felt—not just emotional pain, but _physical _pain too.

She was looking at me, and then continued on talking. "Edward, you do not know what I went through every day for the last 30 years. Every day, I had to watch **all **the memories of you and me together. You don't know how much pain that caused me. To see the person I loved, loving me in the past. Then, the memories that killed me even more. The ones saying you didn't love me." I was shocked. _Oh no. _"Yes Edward," she replied, seeing my face. "The only memories I have, are of you and me. I lost my childhood memories of my mother and I, the ones with Charlie and I, but not the ones that hurt the most. Oh no, I didn't." By then, she was sobbing, and I leaned to her, and put my arms around her, comforting her, protecting her. _From the person she is crying over. _

I held her, and soothed her. "It's going to be okay Bella, its over. I'm here, and I do love you," I kept on repeating. That soothed her, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were the same, but looked different. "Do you really love me? Alice told me you do, and it made me happy… But when I slapped you, I thought you would've changed your mind." She said suddenly. I laughed, and she looked surprised. I leaned into her face, and replied, "Slapping me will never stop me from loving you." Bella looked surprised, but started to giggle, and I started to laugh. It was a great feeling—something neither of us felt for over 30 years, and finally it was here. We were with the loves of our eternal lives. I finally knew what Alice saw.

We were both laughing—a real laugh. A laugh we never laughed since Bellas' 18th birthday, before the unfortunate accident with Jasper—a laugh I thought I'd never have again. I looked at Bella and she was laughing too, and I knew what I wanted to do. I leaned in closer, breathing in Bella's smell, the smell that I loved since the moment I first saw her, and kissed her.

* * *

_Oh! Now, how is Bella going to respond to that kiss? Hmm, well, I'll try and post on Friday or tomorrow, and, that's all for now. Review please?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, I'm sorry I didn't post on Friday, or Thursday. It's been busy for me, and when I tried writing the next chapter, I couldn't. So, I just read Twilight, and then New Moon. Ha, I love those books. Well, **Happy Easter **for those who celebrate, and if you don't... **Happy Sunday! **Okay, I'd like to thank my friend Amber for her opinion on some of the reactions Bella has (even for the previous chapters), I mean, she gave some good responses, and she cooperated pretty well, considering she never read Twilight or New Moon (Ha, I had to explain why Edward left in New Moon), but anyways, thanks to her, also to Breanne for her insight. And, of course, to the people who review. And... I want to add this in, due to easter and all... Long live the bunnies. Ha. You should read Watership Down, it's amazing... and full of rabbits! Oh, well, enough of me. Enjoy the chapter.  
__  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. But, everybody knows that! The amazing Stephanie Meyer does, who I shall probably never meet due to the unfortunate thing that her book tours don't come to Canada!_

**

* * *

Alice's POV;**

I was driving myself to school today, and I did not have a problem with it. But that was obvious. My usual driver was with my best friend, and I was definitely happy about that. I wanted to scream with happiness, but I knew I shouldn't… I didn't want to scare anyone. _Ha! _I smiled though, and kept on driving. I was driving Jaspers' car, since Rosalie wouldn't even let me _touch _hers. I sighed, but kept on driving—his car smelt of him and I breathed in, enjoying the scent. _I love him so much. _I looked through the window and noticed I was arriving at the school—early. _I love arriving early! _

I put the car in Edwards' usual parking spot and turned the car off. It was a black car, fast, but inconspicuous. He wasn't like Rosalie and bought the car everyone knew about—the red Mercedes. I smiled at that thought and stepped out of the car, and had the attention of a freshman who thought of me as a single senior who was innocent. I laughed at that thought and knew he didn't know about Jasper, since he graduated the previous year and gone to "university". I didn't want to lead him on, so I didn't look at him, and leaned against the car, waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive. I knew they'd be here soon enough, together.

I smiled and waited, and knew it would be 3 minutes until then. I closed my eyes and looked up to the sky, glad it wasn't a cloudy day, but I knew the freshman was coming over, with his friend. I sighed, and knew what was coming.

"Is that your car?" he asked, the one that "wanted" me, his name Brad—since I "saw" him introduce himself. I shook my head, and kept my eyes closed, staring at the sky. Brad didn't seem to notice that I was trying to brush him off, came and touched it. _Jasper won't like that… _I shook my head, telling him not to touch the car. He noticed that and stepped away. "I'm Brad by the way, and this is Chad," he said, indicating his friend, who was shorter then me. I giggled, and shook there hands. They didn't seem to notice my unusual cold hands.

"Hello Brad, hello Chad. You're freshman aren't you?" I asked, trying to discourage them—it didn't work. It seemed that since I knew they were freshman it_ encouraged_ him. "Yeah, we are… And you're a senior," said Brad, who stuck out his chest as he said that. I nodded but looked away. Chad was doing the same, embarrassed that Brad was making a fool of himself. "So, if that isn't your car, and I noticed your brother already has a car, so it isn't his, whose is it?" He was persistent, and I wanted to laugh at his foolishness… but I didn't. I told him the truth, partially. "It's my boyfriends."

He was surprised, I could see that, but didn't back down. "How come he doesn't go here? Did he drop out?" I wanted to laugh at that thought. _Jasper drop out of school? Ha, he loved learning… but not high school. _I decided to finally let him go, since Edward and Bella were going to be in 1 minute. "He's actually came home for awhile, from university. I'm glad too, I've missed him." Brad looked shocked, and I decided this was a perfect moment to say goodbye. "Well Brad, Chad, I'm glad to meet you, but I've got to meet my brother and my best friend now." I started to walk off, but Brad grabbed my arm. He _grabbed_ my arm. "Please let go, now." My voice was hard, and I was glad Jasper wasn't around. "Want to go out sometime?" I sighed in frustration, and moved my arm from his hand. "No thanks. I have a boyfriend who I love more then what you're capable of." I knew it was mean, but I didn't want to see him. Chad heard this, and grabbed Brad to go. "Come on Brad, just let it go. She doesn't want to go out with you. She's obviously in love with her boyfriend," and dragged him off. I was about to smile a thanks to him, but Edward and Bella arrived.

I turned around, and noticed Edward looking at Jaspers' car, in his parking spot. I smiled at him, and waved to Bella. They looked _happy_ and I wanted to burst with happiness. Bella was still dressed the same, but looked different. Everything was perfect about her, and Edward, same with him. _They definitely are great together!_ They both "heard" that and smiled, while Edward parked his car in the spot beside mine. I didn't give Bella a chance to even unbuckle her seatbelt before I was over her. "AH! I'm so happy for you two," I hugged her and she hugged back, and laughed. Not the laugh she had with Rosalie and me, but a laugh that I have not heard her laugh since her 18th birthday… _or the vision I had of her and Edward_. It didn't matter, she was happy, and so was Edward. I looked up, and he was already at the open door, waiting to get Bella out of the car—waiting for me to get off of her. I smiled, and stepped out. Edward smiled a thank you and put his hand out for her. I sighed with happiness and stepped back another step. "How was the rest of your evening?" I knew what happened, but I still asked them. Edward and Bella gave me a look at the same time, and I had to laugh. "Okay, fine. I just wanted to hear it from you," I grumbled jokingly.

Bella laughed again, and stood up. The outfit Rosalie and I picked out went great with her. It was a basic outfit, but went well with Bella. Of course, it was the _only _time she'd ever come out like that with me being in the same room. Bella looked at me in horror, and I knew she "heard" that thought. I laughed again and pulled her along, but Edward was at her side, holding onto her hand. I sighed, and knew the only time I'd have alone with her in a long time was in school, and I wanted it to come _faster_. Just as I thought that, the bell rang—signaling for students to get to there homerooms. I sighed, and looked around. Students were making their way across the lawn, and walking to there class. Edward, Bella and I did the same, but then Bella turned the other way, away from the English class.

Edward was at her side in an instant, and had grabbed both her hands. "Where are you going?" His voice was filled with concern and sorrow. I wasn't the only one that noticed, and Bella smiled up at him—reassuring him. "I'm not leaving you, well… I am leaving you, but only for now," she whispered and stood on her tiptoes, to reach his lips. The height difference was comical, and I let out a laugh. Edward and Bella both turned to me, and I rose up my hands. "Fine, I'm going, but I'll see you in gym Bella." I stepped back, and gave Edward a wave. He looked confused; he forgot that Bella wasn't in our English class. I sighed, and walked into the class. Some students looked up at me in surprise, to see that I wasn't without my brother but went back to there conversations.

I sat down at my usual seat and listened to Bella talk to Edward—explaining she wasn't in the class. "Aren't you going to English?" he asked, still not getting that Bella wasn't in our English class. She sighed, but let out a laugh. "Well, I am," she said slowly—getting that he didn't remember that she wasn't in his class. "I'm just going to my English class. Edward, remember, I'm not in your class?" He remembered, because he swore under his breath. "Well, I don't want you to be alone," he told her slowly, and she laughed. "It's okay, but Edward, I'll see you at lunch." I heard her kiss him goodbye, and walked to her class. A few moments later, Edward appeared. "Alice, I'm not staying in this class." I looked at him, and nodded. "I'm coming with you," I added. He looked at me for a moment, and was about to argue, but decided not to. I picked up my bag and followed him outside.

"She is not going to be alone in any of her classes," he said, walking to the office. _Walking? Slow down Edward, you're going to fast. _He slowed down his pace, but we were already in the office. Mrs. Loss was sitting at her desk, reading yet another romance novel not appropriate for school grounds when we came in. She looked at us in surprise, but kept it hidden pretty well. She marked the place in her book and put it in a drawer. "What a surprise to have you two here. Shouldn't you be in class?" I looked at the clock and it read 9:35 AM, classes were started. I nodded my head, but Edward beat me to it. "Yes Mrs. Loss, we should, but we wanted to know if we could both switch our English classes. Actually, I was wondering if I could change my entire schedule." Mrs. Loss looked at loss, but regained control. "Of course you can do so. It isn't that late into the semester. Alice, would you like to too?" I thought about it for a moment before I nodded my head. "Yes please." She nodded her head, and turned to the computer. "What classes would you like to switch Edward?" She wasn't even done asking him before he went listing the classes he wanted. "I'd like to have English with Mrs. South first period, open gym with Mrs. Gabe, my free period after lunch and I think I'll keep biology the same." He sounded like he was actually considering something else, but I knew better. "Alice, what would you like?" I thought about it for a moment, for real, and came up with an answer. "I'd like to have English with Mrs. South first period, keep my gym class the same, but take me out of chemistry and put French instead? So, free period after lunch as usual, but French last period." She looked confused, but she got it all.

"Okay, your schedules should be printed out in a moment." She looked at the printer and it whirled to life, spitting out 2 white pieces of paper. "Here are your classes, and just hand it to your teacher when you get there." I nodded, and said thank you when I took mine. Edward did the same, but he had urgency in his movements. We stepped out outside, and noticed the sky. It was about to snow. "Emmett will be happy," I muttered as I walked, _walked? More like ran, _to our English class. It seemed they were watching a movie. Edward looked at me for a moment, and I smiled—reassuring him. _It's going to be fine Edward. She'll be happy to have us there. _He nodded and with that, stepped into the class.

The whole class turned around, and I noticed they stared at us, surprised. The teacher was in shock, but regained control. "I think you're in the wrong class Alice, Edward." We shook our heads. She knew us, she thought us English in grade 9. We both passed the class with flying colours. I stepped up, and Bella looked at us surprised—happy, but surprised. "We switched into this class. I hope it isn't a problem." I took out my schedule, and Edward did the same, his eyes on Bella the entire time. She looked happy to see us, and lit up when she noticed we were staying. _We are most definitely staying. _She smiled at my thoughts and waved to us. I laughed and waved back, before turning to the teacher. "But… why? This work will be too easy for you both." I nodded my head, and Edward did the same, still looking at Bella. People in the class stared at us, shocked, but I didn't care. "We just need a change." She was reluctant to let us into the class, but agreed. "Okay, well, there are 2 empty seats at the back beside Isabella Swan," she pointed Bella out, and Edward was already half way there, "And, we're watching A Series of Unfortunate Events with Jim Carrey to compare this movie to books." I nodded, and turned around. But before I got to my seat, I had a vision… a amusing vision.

**Bella's POV;**

When Edward kissed me this morning, it felt so right, so wonderful; I didn't want it to end. But, all good things come to an end, and that kiss was not an exception. I sighed, thinking about it, when Edward squeezed my hand. We were in his car, driving to school, for school. _Urgh, I hate school. _"I don't want to go to school, I hate it." I muttered, and Edward laughed. _I love his laugh. _"Well, grade 12 is an important year you know." I laughed, and turned my head to look out the window. Even though we were just sitting next to each other in a car, driving to school, I didn't want it to end. Especially what was at the end of the car ride… School. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me, and I looked at him. He was looking at me, and he looked head-over-heels… with me. I laughed, and told him the truth. "I don't like school. Never have, never will." He laughed, a big laugh, and I laughed too. "Well, you'll get used to it. Believe me." I smiled, but looked back out the window. We were arriving in the school parking lot, and Edward went quiet. I gave him a peculiar look, and all he said was, "Alice is in my spot." I laughed, and saw Alice wave to me. I waved back, and she looked like she was about to burst.

_They definitely are great together! _I "heard" Alice say and I smiled. Edward smiled too, and I wanted the seatbelt off so I could jump on him—but I couldn't. Edward was parking the car, and plus, I didn't want to cause an accident. I was about to take off the stupid nuisance of a seatbelt when Alice opened the car door and jumped on me. "AH! I'm so happy for you two," she shrieked, while hugging me. I hugged her back and laughed. _Alice is great! _We were laughing with her on my lap, and I didn't care if anyone saw. I was content with life at the moment. I looked up and saw Edward waiting for Alice to move. I laughed some more and Alice got off. I was unbuckling the seat belt _finally _when I saw Edwards' hand held out for me. I smiled and took it, glad for his help. Alice interrupted this with a silly question. "How was the rest of your evening?" _You already know! You knew before us! _I gave her a look, and noticed Edward did the same. I wanted to laugh at the in sync ness of us, but decided against it. Alice noticed this and laughed. "Okay, fine. I just wanted to hear it from you," and grumbled jokingly.

I smiled, but then stopped in horror. Alice's thoughts did it to me of course. I was back to being her doll, and I wanted to groan out. _At least she let's me pick my shoes! _I smiled at that thought when Alice grabbed my arm. It felt like I was being pulled. Edward was holding onto my other hand, and I never wanted him to let go of it. I loved the feel of it in my hand—it felt _wonderful._ But, the bell rang, signaling for students to go to class. _Is it that time already? NO! _I didn't want to go to English. I was alone there, and I didn't want to go. Alice and Edward were in my original supposed to be class, but I switched it, for Elizabeth. I sighed, and walked with Edward to his class, but noticed my class was on the other side of the lawn. I turned to walk there, releasing Edwards' hand in the process, _No! I don't want to leave you! _But I knew I had to get to class; being late on the second day, yeah, that's smart. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk farther, but I noticed Edwards' hands holding mine.

"Where are you going?" His voice was filled with concern and sorrow so much, it broke my heart to hear him so sad, and I didn't want him to be. I smiled up at him, because I knew he loved it so, and stood on my toes, trying to reach his mouth—but he was still too tall for me. I reached a bit more, and I reached my goal. I was about to kiss him when I heard Alice laugh. I turned to stare at her, losing my height in the process, and was at my normal height again. She raised her hands up in surrender it seemed, and told us with a smile, "Fine, I'm going, but I'll see you in gym Bella." I smiled at her, remembering she was in my gym class. _Yes! _She walked into her English class, with her packsack behind her back, gracefully, of course.

I turned back to Edward and saw him staring at me with hurt on his face. _Don't be hurt Edward! _"Aren't you going to English?" he asked, speaking slowly. I let out a sigh but laughed. "Well, I am," I said slowly, watching his face, seeing hope flash across it, "I'm just going to my English class. Edward, remember, I'm not in your class?" I searched his face, and he remembered. I knew he did, because he swore too fast for me to comprehend _what_ he said. His face was full of regret and then determination. "Well, I don't want you to be alone," he said slowly. I had to laugh at that, even though I wanted to same thing. _Don't leave me Edward. Not ever. _"It's okay, but Edward, I'll see you at lunch." I reached up again and kissed his lips. After 30 years without him, I didn't want to separate, but I knew I had to go to class. I finished my kiss and walked to my class. _I wish he was in here. _

I wasn't the last person in the class, and took my seat. There were 6 people away, and Elizabeth Paz was one of them. _At least she is learning to her ability. _I smiled at that thought, happy I did a good deed. I put my head to the desk and blocked out the thoughts of the people around me. _Sometimes this talent is really a drag._ Even though I was feeling down, I was still happy. Edward was with me again, and I had my family back. I smiled at that thought and listened to the teacher talk about the movie. I've never seen it before, and it seemed interesting enough. Nor have I read the books. I sighed, and realized I've never read a book in a long time.

Just as the movie was starting, I smelt the smell I forever loved. Edward's scent. Alice's scent was with him, but it didn't register after that. Edward's smell was too powerful, even to me, as a vampire. _Why aren't they in class? _They were running towards the English class, and then slowed down at the door. There was hesitation, but I heard Alice's thoughts: _It's going to be fine Edward. She'll be happy to have us there. _Does that mean they're coming in? I wanted to run to the door and run to Edward, but I knew I couldn't, I had to control myself. Just as I was contemplating weather to do so or not, Edward walking into the class.

He was truly beautiful. My memory did not give him justice. He looked at me the moment he walked in, and I smiled. I didn't notice the class went quiet when they came in. I didn't notice the teachers shocked expression… I noticed Alice behind him and I smiled even more. I was surprised to see them there, but I didn't care at the moment. I wasn't alone now. I moved my eyes back to Edward willingly, and he was looking at me. I smiled at him some more and turned the attention to the teacher. Edward didn't faze.

"We switched into this class. I hope it isn't a problem," Alice was talking to the teacher, while Edward, was looking at me. Alice took out her schedule from her jacket pocket, and Edward did too, absentmindedly. A couple of students followed his topaz gaze, and noticed he was staring at me. _Oh no, Edward stop staring at me! _I did not like the attention. I **hated** attention. Well, at least they're staying… Aren't they? Mrs. South looked like she wanted to kick them right back to the other class, but kept it in. Alice's thought is what reassured me; we_ are most definitely staying. _I smiled at that and waved to Alice. She waved back, her small hand barely visible before turning back around. I looked back at Edward and zoned out the teacher. He was staring at me, doing the same, but listened to the teacher for a moment, before walking towards me. He was already half way there before Alice started to walk, I noticed, and I wanted to laugh.

When Edward sat down next to me, I wanted to sit on his lap, literally. I wasn't close enough to him. I didn't want to be away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly while the teacher turned the move back on. He looked at me for a moment, and I couldn't breathe. _Good thing I'm not human anymore. _"I switched my schedule to match yours," he finally said, staring at me. I was happy. I couldn't control it, and I did what I wanted to do. I jumped on him, and hugged him. He was surprised, I could see that, and Alice was trying not to laugh out loud. _Bella! You're so silly. But… Mrs. South is going to be kind of angry at you. She wanted to read. _I ignored her, and hugged Edward with too much enthusiasm. "I'm glad you did so," I whispered quietly, before kissing him. It wasn't the kiss we had earlier that morning, or the kisses I gave him outside… This kiss was full of passion, the passion that was there for 30 years. I wasn't aware of the hoots people were giving, and neither was Edward. Alice was trying not to laugh, and I didn't notice that. All I noticed was Edward's tongue in my mouth, with my tongue, devouring each other.  
After it seemed like a minute, I let go of him reluctantly, and looked around the class. People were starring at me open mouthed, astounded, some surprised, and some jealous. But Mrs. South's face was different. She was angry. _Uh oh. _I looked at Alice and she was looking at me, trying not to laugh. _Nice Bella. I think you might get a detention. Too many plans are going through her head… although she will take you outside. _I sighed, and looked back at Mrs. South. She regained her posture, and walked towards the back of the class, towards me. Edward was holding onto my hand, but I didn't notice.

"Isabella Swan, please come with me outside for a moment," was all she said, and I nodded guilty. I unenthusiastically let go of Edwards' hand and followed her outside into the snow before she stopped. "Isabella, at your old school, was it okay to jump on students and… attack them with your body in a classroom?" I looked at her, and her face was red—with anger. _What she did was wrong. I thought she was good student. _I stopped listening to her thoughts then and answered her question. "No, Mrs. South, it wasn't okay." I made sure my voice sounded sorry, but all I wanted to do was be with Edward again—in his arms. But she wouldn't let me go that easy, I knew she wouldn't. _Ha. I wonder how Edward's feeling… _"Miss. Swan, look at me," her voice was angered. I looked at her, and noticed she _was _angry. "You are not to sit by Mr. Cullen for the rest of time in this class," she finally said, her voice even. _I'd never let her sit beside him again if there is a chance she's going to act like that. _

I stared at her in horror, the only thing I can do. "What? I can't sit beside him?" My voice was even, but inside I was screaming. She looked over me for a moment, and nodded her head. "You are to sit on the other side Ms. Cullen. I'm allowing you to sit at the back, but Alice will _always _be between you. If I see _anything, _and I mean anything happen between you two during my class, I will move you to the front." Her voice was crisp and angry… and she was serious. She could've just given me a detention, but she gave me a punishment that was worse, not being able to sit beside Edward, _my_ Edward.

**Edward's POV;**

I wasn't expecting Bella to jump on me and hug me, and I was definitely not expecting her to kiss me… _especially_ the kind of kiss she had given me. It was full of raw passion, and I was surprised at first, but I kissed her right back, giving her the same amount of passion. I was oblivious to the thoughts around me, and all I could say was when she ended it, I was disappointed. I could tell she was reluctant to get off of me, but I wouldn't let go of her hand. I looked around the class, and noticed Mrs. South staring at Bella with too much anger. _Oh no. _I looked at Alice with panic, and she noticed me, but looked at Bella. They were having a conversation. All I heard was that Bella would be taken outside.

Isabella Swan, please come with me outside for a moment," Mrs. South asked her. Bella was nervous, I could tell. I squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she squeezed back before letting go. She was following Mrs. South out of the class and shut the door. Once the door was closed, the talking started. I didn't want to hear them talking, I wanted to listen to the conversation outside. Alice was looking at me and she caught my eye. "Edward, it won't be bad. Don't worry." I nodded my head, but I was rigid. Bella was getting in trouble. She's not supposed to get in trouble. I turned my head towards the door and I heard Bella talking, her voice filled with her sorry. "What? I can't sit beside him?" _What? She can't sit beside me? _I looked at Alice and she ignored my eyes, and just looked at the door too. I returned to the conversation, and I knew English was not going to be good. "You are to sit on the other side of Ms. Cullen. I'm allowing you to sit at the back, but Alice will _always _be between you. If I see _anything_, and I mean anything happen between you two during my class, I will move you to the front." She was angry, and I knew not to cross her.

I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders. _It could be worse._ I sighed and leaned back in the chair, knowing it would be. I looked around the class, and people were staring at Alice and me… especially me. Their thoughts were inexpiable, especially the male population of the class, that I wanted to rip the eyes off of them for even _thinking _about Bella that way. Just as I was about to jump up in anger, Alice touched my arm. I turned my head to her, and she shook her head. _We can go home after this Edward; we don't have to stay here. _I nodded my head, still angered.

But that anger disappeared when I saw Bella walk through the door. She was embarrassed, and furious. She didn't even look at Mrs. South when she took her seat. "Alice, Edward, can you please switch seats please?" _Damn teenagers and hormones. _She didn't even wait for Alice and I to switch seats before she walked to the front of the class. I blocked her out. Alice stood up, and I did the same. Bella wasn't looking at either of us when we stood up. She was staring at the black board, furious. Alice and I switched seats, and Alice took Bella's hand. Bella didn't bother to pull it away; she just let it lay still. "It's okay Bella. We don't have to go to gym if you don't want too. Edward and I both agreed we could go home," she said. Bella looked at Alice, and then moved her gaze to me. It was full of embarrassment, love, and anger. She nodded before looking away. "I'd like that, thank you."

She didn't say anything for the rest of the class, and Mrs. South kept on looking at us. I wanted to snarl at her, but Alice put her hand on my arm again. "It's okay, it'll be fine." I nodded, but looked at the black board too, not paying attention to the movie. All I noticed was that Jim Carrey overplayed his part.

When I looked at the clock on the wall, I noticed we only had a minute left. Alice was already getting her bag ready, and Bella had her packsack on her shoulder. I was the only one not ready. I put all my stuff in my bag, and on my shoulder before the bell rang. Bella was the first one up, walking out of the room very fast. I was second, catching up to Bella, and Alice was behind me. Half way across the lawn, an obnoxious looking boy stepped out in front of Bella. She looked up, anger in her face. I was on her right side, holding her hand, and Alice was on the other side, holding her packsack, and avoiding snow piles. "So, I heard you kissed him," he pointed to me. I was about to snarl but Bella beat me to it. She let out a growl, "Yes, so?" He seemed oblivious to the fact I was beside her. "Well, I was wondering… Would you kiss me?" He looked at me then and saw the anger on my face. Alice noticed too, and grabbed him. "Why don't you leave the seniors alone Brad? Come with me now_."_ Bella and I stared at him with rage as he walked with Alice to her car. Bella stared at him for moment and then looked at me… and smiled. It warmed me up right away.

"Nice anger you have Edward," her voice was playful. I smiled at her, and she laughed. "I guess having the whole sharing emotions thing is not very good. One of us should be able to tell obnoxious boys I'm not available without violence." She was laughing now, and I let out a laugh. _Of course, it was my anger getting her angry. _She saw my face and laughed. "Let's go, I don't want to be here." I nodded my head and agreement and walked along side her, holding her hand, feeling wonderful, when we walked to the car. She stepped into the passenger side and got in. I got in the driver's side and noticed Jasper's car already gone. Bella noticed too. "I guess she wants to see Jasper," was her theory. I nodded again. _How does she know Brad? _As we drove, Bella turned on the radio.

"I don't listen to music that much anymore," she said quietly. Even though her voice was quiet, it was full of pain. I looked at her and then put my hand to her hair, moving it from her face. "Neither do I." She turned to look at me, and we both were enveloped into pain—shared pain. Because we were feeling the same emotion, it was double the pain--emotional pain. Bella let out a gasp, and pushed my hand away. _No! Not again._ Bella turned her head to the window and was sobbing quietly—tearless sobs. "I don't like the pain Edward, I don't." Her voice cracked halfway through and I knew I needed to comfort her. I pulled the car to the side of the road and motioned for her to come over to me. She did so.

"Bella, it's okay. It'll get better. Just remember, I'll _always _be here for you, no matter what happens." I soothed her, letting my breath go over her face. This would've made her stop breathing as a human, but now, it calmed her down. "Thanks Edward." She leaned her head to my chest and hugged me. I loved the feeling of her, and I knew if I lost this again, I wouldn't be able to survive, so I hugged her back. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." Her breath was delightful, and I went in to kiss her again.

She responded by kissing me back, and then laughed. "Let's go home now." I agreed, but didn't let her go, my arms still around her. "Let go of me now Edward!" her voice was playful and I leaned in to kiss her again. She gave me a peck on the cheek instead and moved slowly out of my arms. I leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "You're lovely," I whispered, wanting to show her how much I truly loved her… and then I knew what I was going to do. I was going to ask her to marry me. _Just like in Alice's vision. _Bella leaned in and kissed me on the neck, sending excitement coursing through my entire body, "And you're handsome." She laughed, her laugh vibrating through my neck. "But you're so much more then handsome, don't forget that." She pulled away then, and then whispered, "Let's go home now." I nodded, and I knew what I was going to do tonight.

I restarted the car, holding onto Bella's hand, and drove fast to the house. She held onto my hand, and was in silent thinking the entire way. As we reached the house, I slowed down. I could tell Alice was already home. As I parked the car in the garage, Bella jumped out. I stared at her and she laughed. "You're a slow driver, did you know that?" She laughed at me, and stuck out her tongue. I stared at her for a moment in disbelief. _I'm a slow driver? _"You used to think 60 was too fast," I told her, and laughed. She was shocked for a moment, but then came close.

"Edward, darling," she made the darling sound funny, "I'm going to hide in the house and you're going to have to find me. Be warned, I'm good at this game." I thought she was joking, seriously. "But you know, your smell is forever with me. As soon as I smell you, I'll know where you are." I pointed out the obvious, but she didn't seem fazed, she actually seemed she was holding in laughter. "Okay, but give me a second, to you know, hide." She ran from the garage, but was back a second later. She smiled my favorite smile, and laughed. "I need a kiss to last me awhile," as she said that, she jumped up to kiss me on lips, landing on my body. I automatically held her, but she jumped back down. "Game begins! Oh, and no cheating. Alice will see it, you know." She laughed and ran ahead, but paused. "I love you!" She ran off.

I was in a daze for a moment before I realized what I had to do. I ran through the garage, avoiding Rosalie's car when Bella's scent disappeared. _Huh? What's happening?

* * *

_

Oh! Well, not much angst in this chapter! AH! Edward is going to propose to Bella, but we all knew that, since Alice had that vision in one of the earlier chapters. Ha, well the next chapter is about Edward trying to find Bella... and if you're confused to why he can't smell her... It's because of the other power Bella has... You know, masking her smell. :) Well, I'll try and post later today, or tomorrow... Maybe I'll even write another chapter after this!  
P.s: Sorry if spelling mistakes or whatever come up. : And Brad, has a important part later on in the storyline... So does Elizabeth actually, so stay tuned.  
Review please? They make me happy. :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, it finally worked and I am very happy! Well as happy as I can be when I'm having just a blahistic day... Hmm. Well, I'm sorry for not posting in a very long time. Last week was a very bad week in my life, and I didn't really feel like writing.  
Well, this chapter didn't turn out to exactly how I was going to write it, but whatever._

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Mrs. Stephanie Meyer does... the amazing Stephanie Meyer at that.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV;**

I don't know why I was playing hide and seek with Edward… I mean, I didn't even want to be out of his sight, but when he made that comment about me thinking 60mph was fast… well, that got me irked. So, I talked to Alice rather fast and she saw my plan, so she got everyone else involved. It was the perfect plan—something Edward couldn't win at. Ha, without his senses to smell me out, we could be playing this game _very _long. Although, I'm not planning on playing it very long, just enough to prove Edward I am the champ at this game. He used to beat me at everything when I was human, including cooking! _That _wasn't cool.

But, I knew he would beat under any other circumstances, but I had the advantage of masking my smell, and he had the disadvantage of not being able to smell me. Although he did have the good hearing, so I wouldn't even be able to breathe—good think I'm good at doing that too. I smiled and listened to the thoughts and voices around me—but the only one I really wanted to hear was furious. _Why? _Oh yeah, he didn't know about the whole masking the smell out thing… I frowned, but knew Alice would tell him—I saw her conversation with him.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, his voice filled with frustration, rage and curiosity. Alice was sitting herself on the counter, and smiled. "Hello dear brother, what can I do for you today?" I wanted to laugh; she was getting him even angrier. He repeated his question and she tsk tsked him. "No cheating, didn't Bella tell you?" I wanted to laugh, but I knew better. Edward got more frustrated, but breathed out slowly… and I was surprised. "How come I can't smell her?" Alice was thoughtful for a moment—all the while, blocking her thoughts from Edward and me.

"She didn't tell you?" Her voice was surprised, and I could see why. She thought I would tell him… but I didn't. I needed _something _that would help me get away when I needed too—if I needed too. I shook my head at the thought, not liking the thoughts. _I'm with Edward now, and I always will be. _"Tell me what?" His voice was holding the same amount of frustration, angry, curiosity and hurting? _No! Don't be sad! _Alice sighed, but breathed out slowly. "She can mask her smell." She said it slowly and quietly, I strained to hear. He was confused, I could tell. "What do you mean, she can mask her smell?"

She sighed, but slid down the counter. "You know when we returned to Forks, so you could go back to her?" I flinched at the memory, and I wasn't the only one. Alice continued, "Well, you know she wasn't gone to where you thought she was gone. From those months she wasn't at Charlie's house, she was at ours." Even though I knew the story, I didn't want him hearing it. _No! Edward, no. "What?" _His voice was confused. "She was at our house, in Forks. She was in your room when she was… finishing the process. She _stayed _there for awhile after too. We just missed her when we returned." She stopped talking, to walk closer to Edward—who wasn't sounding so well. "She was… there?" Alice nodded.

I didn't like this conversation, no I didn't. I shook my head, trying to get it to stop. Jasper must've felt what I was feeling, because I felt a wave of calmness come through the house. I smiled gratefully, but didn't move. I heard Edward say something to Alice, but I couldn't hear it. All I heard was Alice jumping around. _Huh? _

Then, I heard the last thing I ever wanted to hear—him leaving.

He was leaving.

No!

I pushed myself from Edward's closet, and running down the stairs—I _couldn't _let him leave, I just got him back. I just got _myself _back. I released my power of withholding my smell, and kept on running down the stairs. _Damn, big enough house. _"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I was screaming like a mad woman, but I didn't care—he was leaving, and I couldn't let him. Alice was at the foot of the stairs, and running to meet up with me. "Bella, calm down, calm down." She was trying to reassure me, but I couldn't let him go. "No, Edward's leaving! I can't let him." I was sobbing tearless sobs now, but I didn't care—I _couldn't _let him go. Why couldn't Alice see that?

"Bella, Bella, calm down." By now, Jasper was beside Alice, sending calm waves to me, but I couldn't let him put me under a surreal calmness. "He's leaving, he's leaving. I can't let him go. I can't live without him." By now, it was just whimpers. Alice was soothing me, and Jasper was too. I felt limp with them, and I was about to fall down the stairs—and I didn't care, but Alice caught me. "It's okay Bella, its okay." She was bringing me to his room, Edward's room now. Even though I was just there a few moments ago, it felt so long. _Damn hide and seek. _

"It's going to be okay Bella; just you have to calm down. He _will _be back." I looked up, and I knew Alice wasn't lying to me; she _wouldn't _lie to me… She was my best friend. My breathing was going back to normal, and all I really was doing was hiccupping, even though I didn't need too—it just felt so human. Jasper was already out of the room, and so it was just Alice and me. She was sitting on Edward's couch, while I laid on it, my head in her lap. "Where did he _go_?"My voice cracking on go. She sighed, and was contemplating weather to tell me—_tell me what?_

"Well, he's gone to go _buy _something I suppose...," she didn't finish her sentence. I knew she was keeping something from me, and I didn't like it. "What do you mean, you suppose?" I was sitting up by now, angry. _I hate my mood swings. _She was looking at me, her eyes calm. Like a small pond on a balmy, summer afternoon. "He'll be back Bella, I just can't tell you where." She was angry, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. So, I did the thing that seemed right, I was going to leave.

"Alice, tell Edward when he gets back, I'll be back, I'm just going _somewhere." _I knew it was mean, but he hurt me. He put me into hysterics. Alice's eyes were no longer calm, but frantic. "You can't go anywhere! He's going to be back soon, with a surprise. Bella, please don't go!" She was begging, and I didn't want my best friend begging. I sighed and looked around the room, Edward's room. It was plain, almost like he didn't exist. It broke my heart to see it like this. I couldn't stand it, so I stood up, and looked back at Alice—who was getting ready to stand up. "Don't worry, I'm coming back, I promise. I just, need some time alone." With that, I stepped out the room, and broke into a run, unsure of where I was going.

**Edward's POV;**

I didn't want to leave her, but I knew it was the only time I'd be able to buy the ring, to ask her to marry me. Alice couldn't guarantee an answer to what Bella was going to give, until she actually thought of it, but I knew I had to ask her. I didn't want to live without her again. Now, that I know she's here, and she loves me… I couldn't lose that. _Not again._ I stepped on the gas, eager to get home sooner, to see _my_ Bella. I love her so. I can't imagine my life without her, again.

I pulled into the driveway, and saw that the lights were on. _Edward, please don't be mad. _Huh? Why would I be mad? I knew who said it, it was Alice. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I was worried, and I didn't care about the car at the moment, so I jumped out of it, moving and all. _That's not a good idea Edward. _I didn't care. I ran into the house, and saw my family sitting in the living room, looking grave… without Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Alice was sobbing into Jasper's shirt, which was holding her close—comforting her. "Where is she?" Emmett was holding Rosalie who was looking _very _sad. Nobody was looking me in the eye, all looking down, except Carlisle. "Carlisle, where is she?" Esme was looking at me now, sorrow in her eyes. I didn't like this, no I didn't.

Carlisle looked heartbreaking to tell me this, and I knew what was coming. "No, she couldn't have. She couldn't have." I was repeating myself, and I knew it was just to reassure myself. But she was gone. I let her go—again.

"She left Edward. After you left, she went into hysterics. Alice calmed her down, and brought her to your room, but then she left, promising she would be back," His voice was stable, but I could hear something underneath it. _Edward, just let her handle this in her own way. She's been alone for 30 years, and then just yesterday she finds her past again. _I knew he was right, but I couldn't leave her alone. "No, I have to find her." My voice was filled with pain, and I could hear it myself. Alice looked at me for a moment, and I knew she blamed this all on herself.

"Alice, it isn't your fault," I said to her. She looked at me, and then turned away, sobbing quietly into Jaspers' shirt. He was calming her, and I thanked him. I couldn't handle being in the room, and I knew I had to let Bella find herself—I shouldn't have left. _I shouldn't have left._ I knew I shouldn't have, but yet I did. _Why? _I walked slowly up the stairs, drowning in my own sorrow. _She's gone. _

As I descended up the stairs, my mind was in a whirlwind. _She left. _As I approached my room, I got the overbearing smell of Bella's scent, the scent that I long for. I ran the rest of the way, _is she in there?_ As I opened the door, I didn't see anything, and the smell was just the lingering smell of her scent, from this afternoon. I was disappointed, but I was happy she turned off her power, and the only hope I had was her promise to come back.

I was going to find her, I wasn't just going to leave her, not now, not ever.

When I went to gather some stuff from off the couch that smelt most like her, I saw something white on it—something that was out of place. _From Bella? _I ran to it, and knew it was from her. Her writing didn't change from 30 years ago in Biology, and I was glad.

_I don't break my promises._

**Bella's POV;**

I don't know why I wanted to be alone, but I knew I did. So, I went to the one place that came to mind—Forks, Washington. The place where I began to live, where I began to love, and the place where I lost those, but the place I considered, home.

* * *

_Oh! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. cheers!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, SURPRISE! A chapter update FINALLY: I hope you like it... I kind of just wrote it. Anyways... Excuse for lack of updating? I didn't feel up to the task of writing. :\ Not the best, especially while writing a fanfaction for the wonderful people of But, I did catch up on my reading and Gaiaonline stint I do. Hahaha. If you have an account on there, you should go and comment me. I'll be uber happy about that!  
bowl o rice that's my username. :P Enjoy... I hope._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters. The Mrs.Stephanie Meyer does of course.

**

* * *

Bella's POV;**

By the time I got to Forks it was morning time—great. I sighed as I looked out the plane window and was happy for the fact that even though it was cloudy, I could still see the ground with my keen eyesight.

"Miss, can you please upright your tray?" I turned my head and saw the elderly attendant staring at me with detest. _Detest? _"Oh, okay. Thanks." I turned away from her and she walked away.

_Damn young people with their spacey heads._

I sighed as I placed the tray in its upright position. Even though I could afford first class on this plane… I chose economy because I didn't want to deal with anyone, and for the fact the plane was pretty empty.

I chose not to give much thought to what was Edward was going through… I didn't want to. I loved him with my heart and more… but I just couldn't take him back after 30 years without him. I just couldn't _stand_ it. So, I went to the spot where my life started, and ended. Yes, I was going to go see Charlie, but that wasn't where I was planning to go. I wasn't planning on going to the Cullen's old house either… I was planning on going to the place that held the most memories—the place that held my best day, and one of the worst… The meadow.

I knew what would be coming when I got there… but I couldn't stay away from it. It was an attraction… A mystery.

I held onto the seats even though I didn't need to when the plane landed—not liking the landing, I never did.

"Hello, and Welcome to Forks, Washington. It's 8:19AM, and the weather is overcast, with the chance of rain," the Elderly Flight attendant announced while the 12 passengers gathered their carry on bags.

It was a nuisance for the most part to get off the plane. Even though their were only 12 of us, it seemed that it took the same amount of time if there were 30.

_I don't like planes… I just want to get off and go home. _

Bella was surprised at that thought, and was confused to who would think it. She turned to look at the familiar sound, and was surprised to find out it was the Elderly Flight attendant. As she passed her getting off, Bella smiled.

"I hope you have a great day." Bella knew her voice was the rival of wind chimes, but never actually used it for the purpose she just did. She wanted to make this woman happy, and that was her goal—and it worked.

"Thanks, I hope you do too," replied the Woman, smiling more warmly towards her. Bella smiled again at her and stepped into the tunnel—and knew she was dreaded what was coming next.

I watched him through the window, and wanted to run towards him—hug him and explain everything was okay... But I couldn't. I could never do that, never.

Charlie was sitting in the living room, watching a show he didn't even know what was about. He was mindless person, living a life that had no fulfillment—not since I died.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this, but I couldn't do anything—not that would give him a heart attack. How could he not? His daughter who died 30 years ago, coming back, still 18? No, I couldn't do that to him. I listened to his thoughts, and knew she had to do something, _anything._

_I have enough, I can do it tonight… Or even now for that matter. Like anyone cares for me anymore. I don't have a family… a job. I have a bad heart… I'm living a life of pain, but that's what I get for not taking my medication. But then I won't have a chance of being with Bella, my sweet Isabella. Oh God, what am I going to do?_

He was going to commit suicide, and she wasn't going to let him. NO, he wasn't. Not ever. His worried made her dead heart swell out; not being able to see her. If I was able to, I would've cried, but I couldn't—not _ever._

I sat their watching him for a long time, just watching, and decided what I was going to do. I pulled my hair over her face, and glad I was wearing her own clothes, and not Alice's. My clothes were simple, nothing. It wasn't like I had the money for the clothes she wore… or did I care exactly.

I stepped out into the yard, looking around to see if anyone saw me, and chuckled humorlessly to myself. How could anyone see me when Charlie lived an area that didn't have any near neighbors? I stepped across the lawn, and knocked at the door. I heard Charlie's' thoughts, and knew he was confused.

_Who could that be? I mean… I don't get any visitors._

I heard him approaching, and I swallowed some air. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but knew I had to.

_Is it the right thing to do? _Oh no… It couldn't be. I couldn't just show up after 30 years looking like a day never passed… No, I can't. I was frantic now, and I didn't know what to do… So, I did the unthinkable—I ran to the side of the house.

Charlie was at the door now, and I knew he was flustered. "Hello? Anyone there…? Damn young people," as he closed the door, feeling angry at the imaginary young people.

I sighed as I started to run—I needed away from my old house, and I wanted to laugh. How stupid can I get? I thought over things in my head as I ran, unaware of where I was actually going… and was surprised where I ended up. The Cullen's old house.

_Great…_

I walked to the door, listening to the creek flow far behind the house and listened to the sounds inside the house—nothing. Empty. Just like my heart was for the last 30 years.

_But it isn't like that anymore._

I knew my heart was right, but I couldn't let that go. I needed to find reassurance in _something, _anything for that matter. So, instead of going into the house, I ran away from it. I went to the one place that I really want to be—the meadow.

**Edwards' POV;**

"Alice, stop doing that!" I was flustered as anything, and all Alice was doing was blocking out her visions of Bella out of my head. We were on a plane to Forks, Washington—somewhere that I thought I would never be returning to in a _long _time. Especially in the mood I was in.

"No, I will not. I just saw Bella, and she's actually going to "your" meadow. Of course, she is running there at a speed that would rival yours any day," she added with a laugh. "Can't I see her?" I knew I was being annoying, but I couldn't help it. Alice looked over at me and shook her head.

"I'm changing the subject now, so be glad. I saw something that you'll be glad to happen, and I actually can't wait myself. Now, the plane is going to land in the next 5 minutes, so please, be quiet." Alice was being this way to just annoy me, and I couldn't see why she would do it. I knew Bella was her best friend, but couldn't she see? Bella was my soul mate… The one that showed me that soul mates did exist for vampires.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington. We will be landing very shortly, so please hold on tight. The weather is overcast, but it is going to be sunny this afternoon!" I knew she was excited for that prospect, but all I wanted to do was groan.

"Edward, we're here! AND, you have to go to the Meadow right away. Just… go. I'll go settle down at the house… Okay?" Alice was already getting her bag ready and knew she wanted off the plane. The flight attendants sometimes annoyed her. I nodded, and knew I was going to run their full speed—until I was with Bella once more.

As the plane landed, I was eager to get off. I needed to be with her. After having a separation for 30 years, I needed this.

"Thanks for flying with us," the flight attendant called out over the speaker, aware that the plane, which was filled not even half ways, wanted off.

"Remember Edward—the Meadow," Alice called after me as I ran at a speed that rivaled the fastest runner in the Olympics, but too slow for me. How could I forget… The Meadow.

I ran through the forest, aware that my love was close—I could smell her, I could hear her… and all I wanted was her.

I was aware that I was close, and when I finally reached the opening, I wanted to run towards her right away—but I couldn't.

"EDWARD!" screamed Bella, running towards me at a speed that did rival the speed that I set forth. She was in my arms before I could even react.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry for leaving, but I had to think… And I did think, and I need you. I never want to leave you again. Those last 30 years? They were horrible… I couldn't stand anything, but when I saw you at school… It was like it all went away. I just… I need you," She was rambling on, and all I did was listen, and hold her tight.

"Bella, Bella, its okay. I need you too," and with that… I kissed her with a passion that rivaled all the passion in the world.

* * *

_Okay, so... I think just the Epilogue __is next, and don't worry. It'll up up very soon, and very fluff filled. : I think I might just CONTINUE this into a kind of Bella and Edward going to school kind of thing. I don't know. Well, sorry for the lateness of the not updating!_


	17. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**ARGH.**

**So, I'm extremely guilty for not updating this story.**

**I'm like... feeling _really _bad about that.**

**But, did you know what?  
I'm going to finish these stories, and actually...  
I wanna start them over, make them even more better.  
;-;**

You guys are so wonderful!  
For actually reading them, like... I was rereading them, and so much spelling/grammer errors, and just... blarg.  
D;

**BUT, have no fear!**

**I AM BACK.**

**Yay, right?  
I hope you're not too angry with me.  
But, look on the bright side: I'm actually going to update before September 4th.  
:**

**Your reviews are what actually made me want to do this. I just came on back here, to read some wonderful Twilight fanfictions, and blah...!  
I checked mine. I can't believe I actually got that much reviews writing that fanfiction.  
And oh..  
feels bad  
I actually have a new account with a story in progress.  
You can throw the tomatoes at me.  
:$**

**Amelia Kenya  
If you want to check that out.  
I think I'm just going to move that story I'm working on into this account.  
Cause you guys are too rad.**

ANYWAYS.  
To those who actually liked the fanfiction I was writing, and actually want me to finish it [dont worry, I'm going to finish it anyways, could you please tell me?  
Or, I might just delete them and go back to my new one.

seeeeee you

Julia is Outttttt.**  
**


End file.
